Searching and Discovery
by Sassbrat
Summary: Prompt from Livejournel. Wally was told that he was adopted as a baby and now that he is 16 his adopted parents tell him who his birth parents are and they are none other than Hank and Janet Pym. Wally goes to find them and learns a lot more about Hank and Janet as well as learning being a Hero is in his blood as well as who he is. Co-written with Malaizjan DeJesus
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone. This was a story that was running around in my head and wouldn't leave. I know that I should really try and finish my other stories but sometimes when a story comes you just have to write it. I based this off of a Prompt from Livejournal About Wally being the biological son of Hank and Janet Pym AKA Ant-man and The Wasp. i did a little altering in Janet by giving her blueish green eyes instead of blue. I hope that I did the story justice as I will be continuing it in the future. Any help would be great. Thank you very much _

Chapter 1

Wally West looked at his parents in shock. They had just told him something that had never crossed his mind. He never would have thought in a million years that the people that he had come to know as mom and dad were in fact his adopted parents.

"Are you serious?!" Wally somewhat yelled at his parents when they told him the news.

"Wally, please understand that we love you no matter what and felt that you were old enough to know the truth." Mary explained to her son sitting across from them at the dinner table.

"But why wait until now to tell me?" Wally asked still not understanding what was going on.

"Like your mother said we wanted to wait until you were old enough to understand the situation and another reason was that we were scared that you wouldn't love us anymore or that you would hate us." Rudy told his son.

Wally looked at his parents for a moment before he spoke. "You two have raised me as your own and have taught me everything about the world and also have supported me when I became Kid Flash. There is no way that I would ever hate you." Wally told his parents the truth. Mary and Rudy West did raise him and there was no way that he would never not love them.

"Do you have any idea who my birth parents are?" Wally asked after a few moments of silence.

"We don't know much about them but we do know from meeting them that they did in fact love you and wanted to keep you but both had fallen on hard times causing them to be unable to care for a baby. So they started to look for good set of parents and found us. Rudy and I had been trying for a baby but found out that we couldn't have one. We think one of the reason they chose us was based on what we looked liked as up until now you had no idea that your were adopted. Anyway you were only a few weeks old when I held you in my arms. I could tell that your birth parents were hurting inside but I told them that I would raise you as my own and I promised them that when you were old and mature enough that I would tell you the truth." Mary told her son before sliding a picture and a necklace across the table to Wally.

Wally picked up the photo and took a look at it. The picture showed a man with dirty blond hair and light brown eyes in his mid to late twenties with a woman with red hair and blueish green eyes also in her mid to late twenties holding a newborn baby with bright red hair and green eyes. Wally knew right away that the baby in the woman's arms was him. He also could see the love the two had for him based on what he saw in their eyes.

"Like I told you Wally, they loved you so much that your birth mother had a hard time letting go of you." Mary said.

"Do you know who their names were or where they would be?" Wally asked hoping that they knew that answers to his questions.

"The last known info that we got from them was when you were five and a large amount of money was deposited into a savings account that your birth parents set up to help us take care of you when they got back on their feet. When we talked to them a few days later they told us that they would not be trying to take you away from us as they had said that the day that they had gave you up was the last time they had any right to be in your life. Every month after that day like clockwork money was deposited and we didn't touch it unless it was to feed you after you got your powers." Mary took a breath before she continued to speak. "We do know that their names are Henry Pym and Janet Van Dyme-Pym. Another thing Wally is that you inherited your IQ and love of science do to Hank Pym being a biochemist." Mary finished before she slid another piece of paper over to Wally which held the last known location of The Pyms.

Wally looked at the picture for a while before he looked up at his parents with a smile on his face. "I love you guys but I really need to know who my birth parents are." Wally told the people that he had called mom and dad for the past 16 years.

Both Mary and Rudy had tears in their eyes. They were sad but they knew that Wally needed to know who he was.

Wally knew that he had his adopted parent's blessing and that they wanted the best for him. Wally got up from his seat and walked over to his parents and gave them a big hug that let them know that he would always love them like he had told them.

The next day with the help of a computer that belong to a certain bird-like bat and the info he had on the back of the photo Wally using the Zeta-Tubes to teleport to the closest city that nearest to New York City's GreyBurn College where Wally had found out Henry Pym worked in the science department. All the young speedster had with him was a photo and piece of jewelry that his adopted parents told him to show The Pyms to let them know that he was really their son.

To say that he was nervous was the understatement of the year. It was funny that Wally could handle anything that was thrown at him involving missions but when it can to meeting his biological father he was scared to death.

Wally took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to the lab where he was told to go by the receptionist. The red head then heard a loud curse followed by a loud bang that sounded a lot like something had fallen on the floor before hearing a muffled 'come in'. Wally opened the door to see a lab that looked like World War 3 and also looked like his room back at the cave.

The speedster looked around to see if he could find anyone in the lab and let out a yell when he saw a man that Wally assumed to be Henry Pym stand up and covered in something that Wally could not pinpoint as to what it was and a very large bump forming on his head.

"Can I help you?" The man asked as he rubbed his head where the bump was forming.

"Are you Dr. Henry Pym?" Wally asked with a little uncertainty in his voice.

"Yes I am." Hank replied wondering why a 16 year old was in his lab but there was something very familiar about the red head.

"My name is Wally and these will explain everything as to why I am here." Wally replied as he handed Henry the photo that Mary and Rudy had given him the day before and the necklace they had also given him.

Hank took the items and looked at them. He saw that it was the a photo of him and Janet with their newborn son. Hank then looked at the necklace and realize that it was the same necklace that he had give Janet when he asked her to marry him and it was the same one that he had given to the Wests when they had adopted his son.

The scientist put the two items down on the table before he took another look at the boy that said his name was Wally. It was then that Hank got a look at the red head. He now could see much of him in the boy's face but the green eyes reminded Hank of Janet's blueish greens ones.

Hank couldn't believe that after 16 years his son that he was forced to give up to protect him and also due to certain reasons was in front of him. It had seemed that Mary and Rudy felt that Wally was ready to know the truth.

"I know that you have a lot of questions for me. Heck I know I would." Hank told Wally who looked very nervous.

"Mary and Rudy explained a lot to me but I still need some answers." Wally replied.

"I understand. Let me call Janet that way we can talk." Hank told new lost son who nodded before turning his head to look at something on the wall.

Hank pulled his cell out of his pocket so that he could call his wife to tell her the news. To say that she was surprised was a understatement.

"WHAT!"

Hank pulled the phone away from his ear as his wife yelled into the phone when he called her and told her that their son was in his lab.

"I'll be right there Hank. Don't let him get away." Janet replied before she hung up.

"Your wife reminds me of one of my friends." Wally said with a smile on his face as he looked at one of the bugs in the glass jars.

"So you into science?" Hank asked trying to make conversation.

"You could say that. My Aunt Iris's husband who is my Uncle Barry is a police science for Central City and he is my idol and was the one who taught me to love science." Wally replied.

Hank felt a sense of pride that his son was into science and was glad that Wally had someone to look up to when it came to science although he was a little upset that his son's mentor worked for the police.

Suddenly the doors to the lab flew open and in walked a woman with red hair that looked like she had ran all the way from where she was at when she got the call.

Wally looked that the woman that he knew to be his birth mother and shuttered at how much she reminded him of Artemis.

Janet took one look at the red haired teen standing by one of the tables and knew just looking at him that he was her son. She wanted to so badly hug the boy but didn't as she didn't know how he wold react.

"So I take you're Janet?" Wally asked with a smile.

"Yes I am. I never thought this day would come." Janet replied as she took a few steps closer to Wally but stayed her distance.

"Like I told Hank I have a lot of questions to ask you but do you think that we could talk over something to eat as I am starving." Wally asked as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as his stomach started to growl.

Hank and Janet let out a small laugh at the sight of their son before the three of them headed out of the lab and out to one of the local restaurants that served pretty good food at a decent price.

The new found family had no idea what was to come in the near future.

_Next chapter Hank, Janet and Wally catch up and Wally finds out the reason why he was given up as a infant._

Ideas are welcome as the only thing I know about the Avengers and Hank and janet are what I watch on T.V. And from the internet.

Reviews would be great as well. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

_thanks for all the reviews and favs. i am sorry that this took so long to get up but work has been killing me and i am suffering from mild depression at the moment but have found that writing helps._

Chapter 2

Hank and Janet watched as their son devoured everything that was on his plate in a matter of seconds. Hank always knew that teenage boys were bottomless pits when they ate but this was a little ridiculous at the moment.

"So Wally, I guess you want to know why we gave you up?" Hank asked the red-head sitting across from him.

"That would be great as all Mary told me was that you had come on to hard times and couldn't support a baby." Wally replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"That part was true about the falling on hard times but there was more to it that you think." Janet said as she looked straight into her son's eyes to let him know that what she was going to say was the truth.

"When I was pregnant with you Hank and I worked for a government program that had a lot of enemies that would have no problem hurting or killing a child. So when we found out that the villains discovered who we were and where we live Hank and I knew that we couldn't protect you from them. Also we really did fall on hard times. So we contacted some friends who were trying to have a baby but couldn't and asked them to raise you and protect you. Giving you up was one of the hardest things Hank and I had ever had to do but I knew it was for the best as you deserved a life that free of fear and pain." Janet explained.

"Mary told me some of what you just said and that you felt that you didn't have the right to take me back when you got back on your feet so to speak." Wally replied looking at his birth parents. He knew that they were telling the truth based on their actions and their emotions.

"When we got back on our feet and the villains were put away we decided to leave you with Mary and Rudy as it was the best thing in the world for you. We also felt that we needed to support you as well hence the money you got every month since you were 5." Hank told his son.

"I would have done the same thing if it was me." Wally told Hank and Janet after a few moments of not saying anything. "Mary and Rudy told me that they had to fight you to even get you to let me go. That showed how much you loved me. Also my Uncle Barry is a Police Scientist and sometimes his work follows him home and I can't tell you the times that Aunt Iris has been threatened by the baddies that my uncle has put away but my aunt can take care of herself and she has been known to be able to take out some of the villains by herself."

"Your aunt sounds like a woman who I would get along with great." Janet pointed out with smile as she knew of Rudy's sister Iris West-Allen and she really wasn't someone to mess with one bit.

Hank was about to say something when he let out a groan at who was coming through the door.

Janet turned her head to see who had caused the groan to come from her husband and let out a groan herself.

"Hey Janet. Hello Pym." A dark-haired man with a goatee and a slight build said as he slid down beside Wally who was thinking Bruce Wayne based on the aura the man had.

"What are you doing here?" Hank growled out at his somewhat friend.

"Thought that I would have lunch with ya but it seems that you already have a guest with you." The goatee man replied with a smile that reminded Wally big time of Bruce Wayne and Wally knew just who had come into the diner. It was non other than Tony Stark who was one of the richest men in the world.

"In other words you're hiding from Clint." Janet replied as her eyes narrowed at the man.

"I am merely keeping my distance from the insane archer." Tony replied before looking over at the red-head sitting next to him laughing. "And who might you be?" Tony asked nicely as he studied the teen seeing something very familiar about the kid.

"My name is Wally West." Wally responded as he held out his hand for the older man to shake which the man did.

It was when Wally had said his name did Tony figure out just who the kid was.

"Judging from the look you know who I am right?" Wally asked.

"The last time I saw you was when your were a just a newborn and you had peed on me when I went to hold you." Tony replied as he remembered that day Janet had delivered his 'nephew' and when he went to hold the baby the kid had peed on his new suit.

"Sound like I would do something like that." Wally replied with a grin.

"So Stark now that you know who Wally is do you mind leaving so we can catch up on old times." Hank demanded as he glared at Tony.

"Why? I would like to be able to get to know Wally as much as you would considering I was there at his birth." Tony replied with a smirk that told Hank and Janet that he was not leaving anytime soon.

"You just want to stay so that I don't shove an arrow where that sun don't shine." A voice said from behind the group.

The four people turned around to see a man with blond hair and a murderous look on his face. Wally could tell just by looking at the man that he was member of a circus and was an archer which got Wally thinking about why blonds had to archers.

"Hey Clint, why don't you have a seat next to Tony and then we can play catch up with my son." Janet said with an evil glare in her eyes. oh how she loved to torment Tony at times.

Wally in the meantime was wondering just what he had gotten himself into with finding his birth parents and his godfamily. Wally had a feeling that things were about to get even strangers in the days to come.

Oh the young speedster had no idea that things were about to get strange.

_Next chapter Wally finds out that his Birth family has a secret of their own and that there was another reason as to why he was given up to the West. Meanwhile Barry is losing it as he is trying to find his nephew who is missing._

ideas are welcome anytime

Reviews would be great as well. thanks


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEW AND FAVS. THANKS FOR THE IDEAS ON HOW I CAN MAKE THIS STORY BETTER AS IT IS A LITTLE BIT OUT OF MY COMFORT ZONE AS THE ONLY INFO I HAVE ON THE AVENGERS IS WHAT I HAVE WATCH ON TV OR READ ON WIKIPEDIA. I WILL TRY AND DO THE AVENGERS JUSTICE.

Chapter 3

Wally watched as his newly found 'uncles' glared at each other. For some reason Tony Starks's glare reminded the speedster of Batman's glare when the Bat was mad to the point that he really wanted to kill someone.

"Are they always like that?" Wally whispered to Hank and Janet who were quietly munching on their sandwich.

"Sadly yes." Hank replied to his son. This was not the way he wanted to reconnect with the son that he was force to give us long ago.

Janet rolled her eyes at the two men that were acting like little children at the moment. The former debutant was about to say something when she heard a cell phone go off. The ring was not one that she recognized as hers nor Hanks.

"Sorry, it's mine." Wally pointed out as he realized that it was his phone that was ringing. The red head reached into his pocket to pull out a red cell phone, flipped it open when he saw the number on the caller ID and pressed the phone to his ear only to wince when yelling was heard.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WALLY?!" The loud concerned voice of his uncle yelled through the phone so loud that everyone in hearing distances heard it. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOUR AUNT AND I ARE ABOUT YOU?"

Wally took a gulp of air as he waited for his uncle to stop his ranting before he spoke.

"I'm in New York City." Wally told his uncle

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN NEW YOUR CITY? WALLY, YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR BEING THERE." Barry yelled once again as he showed his protectiveness.

"Didn't Mary and Rudy tell you anything about what they talked to me about last night?" Wally asked sure that his adopted parents must have told Barry about him being adopted.

"Tell me what and why are you calling your parents by their given names?" Barry replied.

Wally let out a sigh as he knew this was going to be a long phone conversation.

"Mary and Rudy just told me yesterday that I was adopted by them as a baby and I decided to find my birth parents to find out why they gave me away. I did find out the reason why they gave me up and I don't blame them for doing so. That's why I am in New York City." Wally explained.

"Put one of them on the phone NOW!" Barry demanded.

Wally rolled his eyes and handed the phone to Hank saying that his uncle wanted to talk to him about something.

Hank took the phone and put it up to his ear. "This is Dr. Henry Pym. Who is this speaking?"

"My name is Barry Allen and the boy that handed you the phone is my nephew. I want to know the reason why he is with you and in city that he had no business being in?" Barry asked. Barry knew of Dr. Pym only by reputation as he was one the world's leading biochemist and one of Wally's heroes next to him as both Flash and as Barry Allen.

"Mr. Allen, I can assure you that Wally sought out my wife and myself by his own free will as we are in fact his birth parents. If you require proof we would be glad to do a DNA test as soon as possible if that would ease your mind about any ill thoughts." Hank replied to the overprotective man. Hank could tell just by the voice of the man that said he was Wally's uncle that the man was very concerned about Wally.

"No, that won't be necessary as my Sister in Law just came in and told me about the situation. I just was concerned about my nephew being alone with people that I don't know and in a big city. I can tell that you won't let anything happen to Wally when he is in your care. Sorry about this." Barry said as he hung up the phone on his end.

"He can be a little overprotective of me at times." Wally told Hank and Janet who just looked at him when he was handed back his phone.

"I've noticed." Hank replied dryly. "He didn't know about you being adopted?"

"I thought he did but I guess I was wrong." Wally said as his phone started to ring again this time it was another ring.

Wally flipped open the phone hoping not to get yelled at by his best friend who he had somewhat lied to about why he needed to use his wrist computer.

"Hey Rob."

"Mind telling me why Barry was throwing a fit about you being in New York when you told me that he knew that you were going to be going the the Big Apple?" Robin asked with a little bit of malice in his voice.

"You know why buddy. My uncle would have never let me go alone and this was something I need to do alone." Wally replied.

"So did ya find your birth parents?"

"Yeah I did and also a couple of Uncles that remind me of your adopted father and Uncle Barry if you get my meaning in the glaring department." Wally told Robin.

All you could hear on the other end was loud cackling.

"I'll let you go Wally. Have fun with getting to know your birth parents." Robin said before he hung up.

"Best friend who helped me track you guys down." Wally explained as he saw everyone looking at him.

"Sounds like you have a good family and friends." Hank said feeling a little jealous that he really didn't know much about his son.

"I do. Sometimes they get on my nerves but hey their family and you just got to love them no matter what they do at times." Wally replied with a smile.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything the ground began to shake and everyone dove under a table.

"What the heck was that?" Wally asked as he was covered by Janet and by the blond archer who Wally found out name was Clint Barton.

"Sounds like the Hulk is on a rampage again." Tony replied as he stood up when the earth stop shaking.

"Wally, stay here please. We are going to go see if anyone needs any help." Janet said as she headed for the door knowing that her son would be safe in the diner and she could change into Wasp and stop Hulk from going on more of a rampage.

"Okay." Wally replied but in reality really had no plans of staying put when innocent people were in danger. He would wait until his parents and their friends were gone and then transform into Kid Flash and help The Avengers who he knew really didn't get along with the League at times but would work with each other if the time called for it.

What Wally didn't know when he would be joining the fight would be that he would find out something that he never thought would find out about the Avengers.

_Next chapter Kid Flash joins the fight in helping the Avengers stop Hulk and finds out something about Wasp and Ant-Man. _

Ideas are welcomed anytime for anything. Battle ideas would be great for the next chapter.

Reviews would be great as well. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs. Malaizjan gets credit for writing most of this chapter so please credit for as well in the reviews. Also a side not this story will be on HOLD for a while until I get some of my other stories done as I have to many to write and much make a choice. I AM NOT giving up on this story so please don't thing that. Thank you very much for all your support.**

Chapter 4

Wally was amazed as how the Avengers handled the creature known as The Hulk from where he was standing in the diner. The Avengers did seemed to be a little bit off in their teamwork but who was Wally to judge as Young Justice was not exactly number 1 when it came to teamwork. There was something about Ant-Man and Wasp that Wally found very familiar but he couldn't place it.

Wally also knew that he shouldn't interfere as this was out of his league but when he saw that some of the civilians couldn't get out of the way in time the young speedster knew what he had to do. So walking as fast as a normal human would to the back of the diner. Once Wally was sure that nobody saw him enter the alleyway, Wally pulled out his ring that held his Kid Flash uniform. Wally held up his hand after he put the ring on and pressed the button on the side of the ring that allowed his uniform to come out. In a tornado like spin was dressed in his red and yellow Kid Flash uniform.

Wally now dressed as Kid Flash sped out of the alleyway to help the civilians that were in the way of The Hulk's rampage. Wally knew that The Hulk was not evil as he sometimes couldn't control his anger. The Hulk reminded Wally of Superboy when the speedster had first met the clone.

Hulk was on a rampage.

Again.

Taking out a chunk of a building with one fist, it scattered across the street he was on as if it was raining building debris.

Something got him angry enough and while Doctor Banner tried his hardest not to get angry, sometimes the Hulk would not be denied. It looked like this was one of those times.

Iron Man was the first on the scene, with Wasp and Ant Man close behind. Hawkeye was somewhere around, probably waiting on Iron Man to get his butt in gear and give orders. Otherwise the archer himself was going to take care of business with the Hulk himself. "Team, take him down! Hard!" Tony Stark fired his pulsar arm cannons at the Hulk.

The blast hit him in the back.

Hulk turned and bellowed in renewed anger as he grabbed the nearest car, a jag no less, and tossed it at him. It slammed into Iron Man and he fell into a building, car on top of him.

Hawkeye sighed, but with a slight grin on his face as he fired one of his explosive arrows at the Hulk.

The Hulk must've known it was coming, because he deftly changed direction and Hawkeye's arrow sailed down the street and hit a car, which flipped toward an elderly couple that was trying to run away to get off the streets.

"Crap," was all the archer could say.

A blurr of red and yellow came barreling down the street, running past Hulk with mere centimeters to spare. Kid Flash caught the couple and moved them away from the flipping car, which crashed just seconds later, where they once stood. Wally got to the end of the street and gently set the couple down.

"You're Kid Flash!" the elderly woman smiled and gave the young hero a kiss on the cheek.  
Wally's face turned red.

"What are you doing here, son?" asked the woman's husband.

"Heard the Hulk was mad. I thought I should come over and help," Wally answered. This was not how he wanted to spend his time in New York. And where were the rest of the Avengers? On vacation!?

"Thank you, son." The elderly man and his wife moved off the street as fast as their canes could carry them.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Wally ran back at the Hulk.

Ant Man and Wasp watched the rescue with interest. "What is Kid Flash doing here?!" Janet wanted to know.

"I think we'll question him later."

"Fine, whatever!" Janet then flew at the Hulk, not wanting to hurt him. "Hulk! Calm down!

Whatever is wrong, we'll fix it, okay?"

Hulk roared in anger. He leaped away, going for Hawkeye's perch.

Ant Man tried to intercept him, by going big. He was as tall as the building as Hulk landed next to Clint. "Hulk, don't!" He reached out to grab him.

The Hulk is far smarter than most people realize. That includes his teammates.

Hulk dodged the hand and Hank grabbed Clint instead! Which was what Hulk wanted.

"PYM!" yelled Hawkeye.

But before Ant Man could drop the archer, Hulk ran at Ant Man and punched him straight in the face, which knocked down the large man, with Hawkeye in tow. Hulk grinned.

Kid Flash was running close to Ant Man until he realized that Ant Man was falling. He poured on the speed and ran faster, to keep from getting squashed. Ant Man fell, which shook the street, taking out Kid Flash's legs. Wally grabbed the building as he regained his footing. "This is crazy!"

Iron Man freed himself from the car and was ** off. "Someone get Spiderman on the line! Tell him to get over here and help us!"

"We need Thor!" Janet yelled at Tony.

At hearing the Thunder God's name, Hulk's anger was renewed as he leaped off the building and at Iron Man, landing on top of the armored hero, who was trying to stay in the air but was failing miserably due to the extra weight. He tried to avoid the buildings but Hulk shifted his weight, which caused Tony to hit the corners of the nearest buildings all the way down to the alleyway.

Kid Flash ran toward that alleyway. He knew the Hulk had to be stopped. So, just as Wally got to the alleyway, a large green hand covered his whole head, stopping him in his tracks. He tried to pry the hand loose with no success.

"Why is fast kid here in city!? Did Thor send you!?" he yelled at Wally.

KF knew he was going to be deaf after this but he tried to tell him. But his voice was muffled. And he was off the ground, which mean his primary weapon was useless.

Hulk let the boy down carefully but he took part of his face mask with him in his hand. "What!" he told the boy as one green eye stared at him, mad.

"Dude! You tore my mask!" Kid Flash told him. "What's your problem anyway!? I thought you were a hero!"

"Thor attacked me! I attack Thor! Where is Thor!" he shouted.

"I don't know!" said Wally. "But you don't have to do this! It's obvious that he's not coming!"

Hulk was mad again. He picked Wally up by the shoulder and threw him into the nearest car.

Wally cried out.

Wasp hit Hulk with her stingers, irritating the raging monster more. "Get away from him!" she told Hulk.

Mad, Hulk leaped away to a street 6 blocks away. Then he leaped away again. And again...until Hulk completely dissappered into another area where Iron Man and Hawkeye chased after him.

Wasp and Ant-Man headed over to where Kid Flash laid groaning and had his hands over his face in an attempt to keep somebod from figuring out who he was.

Hey Kid Flash, You okay? Hank asked as he began looking at the teen sidekick for any injuries. Other than what looked like was going to me a nasty bruise on his back from the torn suit.

Yeah I should be. I heal fast. Wally replied as he keep one hand over the side of his face were the mask was torn.

Janet let out a gasp as she saw just who was behind the mask based on what she saw.

Wally? Janet whispered so that only she, Hank and Kid Flash heard.

Wally froze at the bug theme Avenger. How in the world would she know who he was behind the mask? Batman is going to have a fit not to mention Uncle Barry. Wally took a look at Wasp one more time and realized just who she was.

Oh my goodness! Wally said as realize that Wasp was Janet Pym, his birth mother which meant that Ant-Man was his birth father, Hank Pym. What in the world did Wally get him self into with searching for him birth parents. The Avengers and The Justice League were not on the best of terms with each other.

Wally could feel a headache coming on.

_Next chapter secrets are revealed and Wally gets a butt chewing by Batman._

Ideas for what Batman could say to Wally are welcome and ideas for future chapters.

Reviews would wonderful. Please give a shout out to Malaizjan DeJesus as she did write most of this chapter. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reviews and ideas. Kyer gets credit the idea that inspired this chapter. Also I know that I said that I would not be updating this story for a while well I lied as I was hit with a sudden urge to write this chapter as I was on writing spree today._

Chapter 5

Wally let out a groan that could be heard for a mile. His birth parents were Ant-Man and Wasp which made Iron Man and Hawkeye the two men that he had met at the diner.

"I guess all three of us have a lot of questions which I will answer to the best of my abilities without revealing any thing about the League." Wally told the two adults heroes. It was true that he wanted to know more about his birth parents but not like this.

"You got that right kiddo." Ant-Man replied as he rubbed his head to try and get rid of the headache that was coming on. The biochemist had a feeling that his wife and son had headaches as well.

Suddenly a SHIELD ship appeared and a jet came out of the ship heading for the family of heroes.

Ant-Man, Wasp and Kid Flash, your presence in requested by Fury." A woman in her early forties told the three in a voice that left no room for argument. The woman gave Wally a face mask that he could put over his torn mask to hide who he was.

"Oh the League is going to kill me." Wally said to himself but Ant-Man heard it.

"I hope not as I really want to get to know you." Hank replied with a smile.

Ten minutes later Wally had changed out of his ripped Kid Flash outfit and into a SHIELD uniform with a mask on so that only his eyes and mouth could be seen. The red-head was scared to death about what he would have to say to the League about him being in New York City but right now he had to face Nick Fury the leader of SHIELD which was not on the best of terms with The Justice League. In fact Batman had told Young Justice to stay away from SHIELD by all means.

"So you want to tell me what a member of the Justice League is doing here." Fury asked somewhat nicely. Fury wasn't as bad ass as some may think when it came to the younger heroes as he felt that they had no business being in the hero business until they were adults.

"First off I am not a member of the Justice League and second I was in the neighborhood." Wally glared at the leader of SHIELD through the mask.

Fury glared at the teen. He was not impressed with the fact that he was just told off by a 16 year old kid but he was glad that the kid would stand up for himself.

"My mistake." Fury said sarcasm in his voice. "But that doesn't answer my question as to why you are here in New York City when you are normally in Central City."

Wally just looked at the bald haired black man. For some reason Fury reminded Wally of Batman a little bit. Maybe it was the glare the speedster was getting by Fury.

"He came to find his birth parents which turned out to be us Fury." Hank came in to try and save his son.

"So you're telling me that Kid Flash is acttually the son you gave up 16 years ago and by some strange twist of fate you three are reunited when Hulk is on his rampage _again." _Fury asked still glaring at Wally.

"Yes that is exactly what has happened." Janet put her two cents in.

"The matter remains as to what we need to do with Kid Flash here. He knows who four members of The Avengers are."

"Look I am not going to reveal the identity of any one here as I have my reason not to reveal who I am. Plus do you really want the Justice League to know that I know who some of you are. Which is something that I really don't want to happen." Wally told the director of SHIELD.

Fury sighed. He did not want to put up with the Justice League.

Wally seemed to guess what was going on with Fury and decided to be nice to him.

"If you think that you have to deal with the Justice League think what I have to go through. By now the League has found out what I did and is going to give me the riot act." Wally said shuttering at the thought of what Batman would say to him.

Fury looked at the kid in front of him. His green eyes showing the trouble that he was in with his respected team and decided to let the kid go. It really wasn't his fault that Hulk decided to go on a rampage the day he found his birth parents.

"I am going to let you go as I know that The Justice League is going to do you what I want to do but it will not be fair to you to get the riot act twice and out of respect for your parents as well." Fury told Wally who smiled.

"Thanks I think."

"We will drop you off back in New York City as I know you have your own way of getting back to Central City."

"Thanks once again." Wally replied as he headed out of the room with Hank and Janet.

Several hours later Wally arrived at Mt. Justice to come face to face with a very pissed of Mentor/uncle and a glaring Batman.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GETTING IN A FIGHT WITH HULK?" Flash yelled so loud that he almost deafened his nephew.

"You saw that huh?" Wally asked already knowing the answer as it was on the T.V.

"Yes we saw that Kid Flash. I for one would like to know what you were doing getting involved in a fight that had nothing to do with you. You went into the fight blind and almost revealed who you were to two of the Avengers." Batman asked in a very disappointed tone.

Wally let his head drop in shame. Batman was right about the battle with Hulk being an Avengers problem.

"I really can't say that I wouldn't do it again as I only joined the fight to prevent a elderly couple from getting hurt or even killed. I was trying my best to stay away from Hulk but he grabbed me and threw me into a car before I could do anything.

"How in world did you manage to get away from your birth parents?" Flash asked getting looks from everyone including Batman when Flash said birth parents.

"I lost them in the chaos but found them after SHIELD dropped me off. Let me tell you Fury could give Batman a run for his money in the glaring department." Wally replied.

"What do mean birth parents?" Roy who was at The Cave because of a misson cut in trying to save his 'little brother' from an interrogation.

"Oh you guys didn't know that I was adopted at a few weeks old by Mary and Rudolf West? That a shocker that a bad didn't know since the bats know everything." Wally said with a smirk on his face. "But then again I just found out a little while ago myself."

"So that's why you were in New York City?" Roy asked still shocked that Wally was adopted like him.

"Yeah. I found out that they fell on hard times and had to give me up. They choose Mary and Rudy because from what I got was because they were somewhat friends with Hank and Janet. Also since I was five my birth parents have been supporting me financially every month." Wally explained.

"Do you plan on seeing them again?" Batman asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes I do. I want to know more about who I am but I am not letting that interfere with the Team if that is what you are thinking." Wally replied.

Very well give me their names so that I can do a back ground check on them." Batman said in his no nonsense voice.

Wally rolled his eyes at what he knew Batman would do. That man was just a protective as Barry was.

"Henry and Janet Pym or in Henry's case Dr. as he had a degree in biochemistry." Wally replied.

"Wow guess being a brain runs in the family." Artemis said with friendly smirk.

"Haha."

"Enough. Wally for tricking Robin you have an extra training session with Black Canary." Batman told the young speedster who nodded his head and went to change into his Kid Flash uniform as he was still wearing the SHIELD uniform.

"In the morning you have training." Batman pointed out. The Dark Knight could see Wally was running on fumes.

Once again Wally was nodding his head as he headed towards his room in the Cave.

Batman would do the research on The Pyms in morning. His gut were telling him that there was something strange about the Pyms and he was going to find it. God help them if the Pyms were working for some criminal group that went after Metahumans. No one hurt Wally and got away with it.

_Next chapter Wally tells the team about his birth parents sans them being heroes. Batman visits the Pyms and also finds out something about them._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be nice.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES.**

Chapter 6

Batman looked over the profile of Henry and Janet Pym. Henry Pym had a Master's on Biochemistry while Janet Van Dyme-Pym was the daughter of a billionaire but instead of following in her family's footsteps she went to collage to also got a Bachelor's in science. Both seemed to be model citizens save for one incident involving Henry Pym going missing for a short time before The Pyms were married. Batman's gut was telling his there was something off about the two but what it was he didn't know but he was going to find out. Also he had to prove that The Pyms really were Wally's biological parents as well.

Perhaps it was time for Bruce Wayne to make an donation to the College that Hank Pym worked at. That way he could collect the samples he would need to do a DNA test and the info he would need as to why to well respected members of society gave up their child. Heaven help The Pyms if this was some sort of sick joke.

Meanwhile Wally had completely healed from his injuries from the attack with The Hulk and he was currently training with Black Canary who was seeing more fight and less flirting in the young speedster.

The Sonic screamer figured that something must have happened to Wally when he was fighting Hulk to make him take his training more seriously. Black Canary also figured the way Wally was acting was also because he had met his birth parents just the day before.

What shocked Black Canary was when Wally used a move that she had only seen Captain America do. It had seemed that while Wally was the 'guest' of SHIELD the Avengers taught him a few things and Wally being Wally who soaked up information like a sponge would be willing to learn a few moves from anyone.

Over an hour had passed since Wally had started his training session and Black Canary could tell that the speedster was running on fumes so she told him to take a break for a while then they would finish the rest of his extra training.

"Thanks Canary." Wally said as you hear the excitement in his voice as he raced back to his room.

Black Canary smiled at the teen red-head. She was one of the few members of the League that had no problem with the Avengers but she has a problem with SHIELD.

Wally walked towards his room so that he could grab his cell and call Hank or Janet who gave him their numbers before he left yesterday. But before Wally could punch in a number he was attacked by his teammates who wanted to know more about his birth parents. So Wally told them everything sans them being Ant-Man and Wasp.

"My question is why did they give you up if they loved you so much?" Conner asked still getting why parents who loved their child would give them up.

"They couldn't afford to give me the childhood that they thought I deserved as the hit financial problems and chose my adopted parents based on what I know because I would look so much like Mary and also because Mary and Rudy were good friends with my birth parents. It's not that they didn't love me Conner as they supported me when they got back on their feet five years later but they felt that they didn't have the right to take me away from everything that I had grown up with." Wally explained to Conner which was like explaining colors to someone who had been blind since birth.

"So they still loved you but couldn't take care of you?" Conner asked trying to understand the situation. From what the clone understood was that the people that he knew as Wally's parents weren't really his blood parents but loved him as if he was their own since he was in their care since he was a baby.

"That's about right. I still love Rudolph and Mary as they raised me and I told them that they would always be my parents but I had to know who I was and why Hank and Janet gave me up. To tell you the truth now that I have found out the truth I would have done the same thing if it was me." Wally replied. It was true if he was in the same place as his birth parents that he would give up his child for adoption so that they could have the best in life.

"I did some research on the Pyms and I was shocked at what Henry Pym did for a living. Did you know that he worked for SHIELD in developing a micro prison where the Avengers hold their villains that they capture." Robin told his best friend what he had learned by hacking into some government databases.

"Yeah, Hank did tell me that was another reason why Hank and Janet gave me up was because of the villains breaking out of the prison. The villains were targeting any member of the SHIELD and anyone who had done business with them." Wally told the Boy Wonder.

"Man Baywatch your family is just as screwed up as mine is." Artemis pointed out as she received a playful glare from the red-haired speedster.

"Tell me about it." Wally replied.

Meanwhile Batman dressed in his Bruce Wayne persona had used the Zetas to get him to New York and to the college where Henry Pym worked at. The second he enter the lab where Dr. Pym worked he knew that he just might be Wally's birth father based on the mess in the lab. It was like a hurricane went through it.

Suddenly a loud BOOM was heard causing Bruce to run at a non hero pace to where he had heard the noise. Once he arrived at the back of the lab he saw a man and woman covered in some sort of goo.

"Really Hank! This is like the fifth time this has happened. The last time was when Wally came to visit and I am just thankful he was involved in this." The woman that Bruce figured to be Janet Van Dyme-Pym screamed at who was no doubt Henry Pym.

"I know. There is just something wrong with the components to cause an explosion like this which shouldn't happen." Hank replied.

Bruce let out a polite cough to let the couple know that he was in the room. The two turned to see Bruce Wayne staring at them and both of them were wondering what a playboy billionaire was doing in a New York college.

"Can I help you Sir?" Hank asked wondering what Bruce Wayne would want with them.

"I think you can. My godson Wally West has told me that he went out to search for his birth parents and told me your names. Now I am not saying that you are not his parents but like I said Wally is godson and I do care about him and also he has had people scam him because of his IQ. I was wondering if the two of you would consent to a DNA test." Bruce asked nicely. The asking for the DNA test was the test he needed to prove that Hank and Janet Pym were Wally's parents do to the fact that if they were Wally's parents they wouldn't hesitate in have the test done.

"Where would you like that test done?" Hank and Janet replied at the same time.

Bruce smiled to himself. There was still a few more things to do but Bruce was convince that The Pyms were indeed Wally's birth parents.

_Next chapter Bruce gets to know The Pyms and discovers something about them._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews and ideas. Bat-dove who is a wonderful writer has given me permission to use their idea of Batman being protective of Wally which I thank them. i am also sorry for not updating sooner but this is a spur of the moment story so updates will be random.**

Chapter 7

Bruce Wayne waited in the waiting room with the people that said that they were Wally West's biological parents. Bruce felt his Batman persona kick in the second he met Hank and Janet Pym. There was feeling about the two that Bruce couldn't place and it wasn't a bad feeling. It was more like a secret but everyone was entitled to their own secrets. Secrets that Batman would find out.

The one thing Bruce could see from Batman's point of view was the love that The Pyms had for Wally even though they had only known him for a few hours. It was the same type of love that Bruce had for Dick. Bruce knew that The Pyms worked for SHIELD for a while and also knew that Hank Pym had developed the Micro Prison for the villains of The Avengers who Batman did not care for but would respect them. During the research Bruce did he found out that around the time the Micro Prison had malfunctioned and all the villains escaped and vowed revenge against Hank and Janet Pym who had just given birth with Wally.

Bruce couldn't even begin to understand the emotions that The Pyms were going through when they had to give up their newborn son. But The Pyms earned points with both Batman and Bruce Wayne for doing something that was so hard to do and that was give up their son so that he could grow up safe and sound. Well as safe and sound as a teen hero could be.

The nurse came in with the paper work and handed it to Bruce who thank the lady before looking down at the paperwork which showed that Hank and Janet Pym were indeed Wally's birth parents.

"I am sorry to put you through this but Wally does mean a lot to me." Bruce told the couple. It was true that he was fond of the impatient young speedster. There was just something about Wally that Bruce liked.

"No problem. We would have done the same thing given the situation." Janet replied.

Later that day at the college that Hank worked for the three unknown to each other heroes talked about Wally. Hank and Janet wanted to know everything they could about their son.

"Well for starters Wally is a science genius and is smarter than the teachers at school but sadly that knowledge causes him to be picked on by bullies everyday." Bruce told The Pyms as he remembered a very bad day when Wally had to be taken to the hospital do to his injuries from a bulling attack. Said bully was taught a lesson by a certain older teen redhead that was protective of younger red head.

"Sounds familiar. I was bullied for my brain when I was in school. I think that was one of the reasons why I became a pacifist so that no one would feel the way I felt when I was being beat up." Hank replied with a sad look on his face. It hurt him to think that his son had suffered the same fate as him when he was in school.

"But Wally had friends that appreciate his brain and see him as him." Bruce told Hank.

"That good. I was somewhat a loner in school. I'm glad that he has friends." Hank replied.

"So I have to ask why did you give Wally up 16 years ago?" Bruce asked already knowing the answer but had to hear it from The Pyms themselves.

"As you know I created the Micro Prison for SHIELD to help control the population of jails and I thought that it would be more humanitarian but just after Wally was born the prison malfunctioned and I knew that my family was in danger. Sure Janet and I had the protection of SHIELD but they couldn't protect us 24/7 and add a baby into that mix well you know what we had to do. I was not going to let my son pay for what I did." Hank said.

"We knew Mary and Rudy West for a while and knew that they had been trying to have a baby and since Mary looked like me knew that they were the perfect people to raise Wally which we didn't name as we felt that since Wally wasn't going to be raised by us we didn't have the right to name him. Anyway Mary and Rudy took Wally in secret so that none of villains wouldn't find out about Wally. We did support Wally as best we could financially as we felt that it wasn't fair for Mary and Rudy to support a baby when they didn't have the money." Janet explained.

"Mary and Rudy sent of updates of Wally a couple times a year. It hurt to watch out son grow up in pictures but we knew it was best." Hank finished.

Bruce could see the love and truth in the eyes of both of them. They really did love Wally and would do anything to keep him safe. Bruce also had a feeling that if Janet ever found out about Wally being Kid Flash she would flip.

"So Mr. Wayne, how do you know Wally?" Hank asked slightly suspicious that a billionaire playboy knew was the godfather to someone that who income was not even percent of his.

Bruce smiled inward. Hank didn't trust him which was a good thing.

"Wally's uncle Barry Allen is a close friend of mine through a mutual friend. I only said that Wally was my godson so that you would trust me. Believe me when I say there is an innocence about Wally that no one can match. I am fond of Wally and I wanted to make sure you were the real deal. I don't want anything to happen to him." Bruce replied.

"I know what you mean. Now if you tell me about this uncle of his as I have met him only for a moment over the phone. He seems like someone who does care about his family." Hank asked.

"Barry is what you would call a mother hen at times. Barry sees Wally as his son and is very protective of him. If fact Barry is one of Wally's idol next to and this is ironic you Hank before he found out that you were his father. Barry works a CSI for Central City Police. He was the one that got Wally into science." Bruce told the couple.

"He sounds like a good man." Janet said glad that her son had someone to look up to.

"Barry is." Bruce said as he gave Hank and Janet a card with his number on it. "This is my private number and if you want to set up an appointment with to see Wally don't be afraid to use it. It is open any time." Bruce said as he got up to leave. " I am sorry but I must cut this meeting short as I have business to take care of in Gotham. Please remember that my number is always open."

"Thank you Mr. Wayne for letting us know that Wally is taken care of." Janet said as she and Hank stood up and shook Bruce's hand before he left.

The trio was unaware of a another person so to speak watching them with an evil smile of his face.

"So Ant-man and Wasp have a son. This could be fun." The voice cackled to himself.

_**Who is the unknown person and what is their plan for Wally. Find out in the upcoming chapters.**_

_Next chapter Wally meets the rest of the Avengers who grow fond of Wally and his antics._

I did my best at Bruce Wayne's person which is hard to do.

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews are wonderful as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND IDEAS. MALAIZJAN DEJESUS GETS CREDIT FOR WRITING A PART OF THE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE GIVE HER A SHOUT OUT. I JUST FINISHED WATCHING THE AVENGERS AND I MUST SAY THAT MOVIE ROCKED. THOR AND HULK WERE SO FUNNY TOGETHER AND LOKI GETTING HIS BUTT HANDED OT HIM BY HULK WAS SO FUNNY. LOVED HAWKEYE IN THE MOVIE AS WELL. NOW I SHOULD BE ABLE TO GET THE PERSONAS OF THE AVENGERS RIGHT I HOPE.**

Chapter 8

"Why am I taking you again!?" cried Wally as he sped his way to New York City again. It was nearly midnight and it took some quick reflexes for him to get out of the house and speed over to get Robin, who was waiting for the speedster since he pretended to be sick to join his best friend. They were half way to NYC before Wally wanted to talk.

"Because I helped you find your parents! I want to meet them!"

Wally sighed. He wanted to meet all of the Avengers. He couldn't do that unless he told Robin the truth. "I am fine, you know! Parasite didn't get much from me!"

"I am still coming along! Sheesh Wally, you act like this is some kind of undercover mission!" Robin was suspicious. Wally almost took off so soon after the team's latest mission with Parasite, who had nearly wiped out the team in a matter of minutes. Robin came to the rescue and the rest of the team was resting right now.

But not Wally.

As soon as he ate, he nearly snuck out. But Robin being Robin, he found out and tagged along. Besides, it wasn't like Wally was 100% anyway. If he crashed, at least Robin could feed him and look after him.

The two zipped by a sign signaling that they were nearing New York City.

Janet was getting nervous.

She was pacing in the grand hallway of the Avenger's Home, which was one of Tony's mansions. She had gotten a message from Wally that he wanted to meet the rest of the Avengers. And he was sneaking away to do this. He wanted to hang out with her and Hank. But of course as soon as Hank came to the mansion, Tony and Bruce (Dr. Banner) were working on something and Hank had to be a nerd and go see what it was.

That was 2 hours ago.

Steve was in the workout room again, and that left Natasha and Clint hanging out in the living room watching tv. She noticed that Thor was strangely absent. She missed the Thunder God sometimes. He was busy with his own people and coming by for visits were few and far in between. Every now and then, he goes on a mission with them. But it wasn't the same.

Now, Janet knew that Wally was fast. She thought he would be there by now. She was beginning to worry. So she decided to go and find Natasha and Clint. Maybe they would be willing to go and see if they could meet up with Wally.

That was when the doorbell rang.

"HANK!" Janet screamed at the top of her lungs.

Wally was nervous ringing the bell. The base of the Avengers was a mansion. A freakin' mansion! He had no idea! And Robin was going to find out so he might as well get it out of the way. "Hey Rob. Um, you need to know something. About my birth parents."

Robin stared at his best friend. They both were in civilian clothes, so what was Wally trying to tell him. "Okay. Like what?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Batman!"

"Wal, I don't even tell him about our own runs in Gotham! You got it. What is it?"

"Well…" Wally wasn't sure how to tell his best friend about his birth parents.

He never had the chance.

Janet opened the door. She squealed in delight and hugged her son. "Wally!"

Robin gaped.

Janet was still in uniform and she didn't notice that Wally wasn't alone.

"Hi!" Wally managed to get out while being squeezed to death.

"Your mom is WASP!?" cried Robin.

Janet and Wally broke apart. "Wally!? Who's this!?" she cried.

"My best friend. Uh Rob, this is my birth mom, Janet Pym."

"YOUR MOM IS WASP!? Wally!" he cried. Robin couldn't believe it. But it explained everything. Not even Batman knew who they were really. Wally was protecting the Avengers. Wow.

"Rob, dude, you promised!" Wally reminded him.

"Wally, I promised to never tell! So…can I meet the rest of the Avengers?" Robin asked.

Janet groaned. "Wally…"

"Sorry! He threatened to tell on me if I didn't take him along. Is it okay?" he asked.

Janet closed her eyes to his puppy look. If she stared she was going to agree. "Let me talk to the others, okay? Stay here!" Janet gently close the door on the teens and ran from the door.

"We aren't going to stay here, right?" Wally said to Robin.

"Right!" Robin said as Wally opened the door.

As soon as Wally opened the door he and Robin were met with a noise that sounded like something pricey had been broken.

"Damn it Banner. If I have told you once I have told you a thousand times. Do not blow up my house. That is my job." A voice that Wally knew as Tony Stark's yelled out in a slighly humorous voice.

"Sorry Tony." Came a male voie that Wally didn't know.

"I swear that you and Hank make it you lives mission to destroy my homes." Stark replied as Wally could hear the grin in his voice.

"Paron me Sir but I do beleive that we have guests." A computer like voice announced causing everyone to turn to look and see a red haired teen along with a dark haired younger and shorter teen looking at them.

Black Widow reached for her weapons only to be stopped by Clint. The spy gave her boyfriend a look as to say WTH.

"The Red head's Hank and Janet's son. Not sure who the other one is though." The archer explained.

"My best friend who is a troll and helped me track down Hank and Janet and threated to spill the beans so to speak about me sneaking out of the house to meet you guys if I didn't take him along. Don't worry he promised not to say anything." Wally explained to everyone.

"How can you be sure?" Natasha asked as her accent showed a little bit when she spoke.

Robin's eyes shot up behind his glasses as he said something in Russian to Natasha who just glared at the Boy Wonder.

"How do you know that?" The Spy asked still reaching for her weapon.

"Please who do you think hacked in to **Shields's** computers about a year ago. I know everything about you Black Widow. Sadly you were the only one that I could get any info on before I was kicked out." Robin replied before he got swatted on the head by Wally.

"Dude, we are here to meet my parents not get shot at by The Black Widow. You can discuss what you know about her later." Wally told his best friend.

Natasha looked at the red haired teen and there was something about the kid that made her just like the boy right away. She was aware that Hank and Janet's son was Kid Flash and knew who some of the Avengers were but would keep their identities a secret.

"So Wally, are you going to introduce me to everyone?" Robin asked grinning like a fox.

"I will once I get to know them as the only ones I have met are my parents. I didn't get a chance to get to know Hawkeye and Stark as The Hulk went on a rampage and gave me on whopper of a headache." Wally explained.

"I am sorry about that day." Banner walked up to the teens. "I was having a bad day and was tricked by Loki who was disguised as Thor."

Wally looked at the skinny man in front of him. "You're the Hulk?"

"Yes I am but only when I am angry am I The Hulk." Banner explained looking down. He couldn't look Wally in the eye as he almost killed a child. Granted Wally was a teen powered hero but he was still teenager.

"Forget it. If it wasn't for you would have never found out that my birth parents are Avengers nor would I be able to meet the other Avengers." Wally told Banner who looked up and smiled.

"Thanks that makes me feel better." Banner replied.

Suddenly a man with blond hair and blue eyes dressed in a pair of sweatpant and U.S. Army tee shirt came running as if he was prepared for a fight.

"What is going on? I heard some yelling." The man asked as he looked at Wally and Robin.

"Don't worry about it Steve. We were just getting to know Hank and Janet's son and his little friend." Tony replied with a smile as he got glare at by Robin at the little comment.

"Wait you mean to tell that he is Wally who I last saw as a baby?" Steve asked as he pointed to Wally with a frown. He knew that Hank and Janet's son was Kid Flash based on what they had told him a few weeks ago. He was not happy with the idea of children even if they were super powered fighting when they didn't have to.

Clint walked over to Wally and gave him a hug as like most of the main team of Avengers the last time he had seen Wally who had not been named yet was when he was a baby. He saw how painful it was for The Pyms to have to give up the baby that they had tried to hard to have only weeks after his birth.

"You know something Clint, you are a lot nicer than a certain other blond archer I know and I have to work with her on a weekly basis." Wally told the older archer.

"Thanks. I think." Clint replied with a smile. He knew from what Wally had told him in New York City before the Hulk went of a rampage that he was not to fond of archers despite have an archer as an 'older brother'. Clint smiled a knowing smile at Wally that day and told him it would get better but Wally just laughed at him.

Hours had passed since Wally and Robin had arrived at the Avenger's base and everyone present knew one of two things. The first one was that everyone liked Wally due to his personality. Tony said that Wally reminded him of him at some points which that statement had gotten several things thrown at him mainly by The Pyms. The second thing was Robin reminded The Avengers _waaay _to much of Loki with his personality to drive people crazy. Mainly Natasha who wanted nothing more than to shot Robin but wouldn't out of respect for her nephew so to speak.

Hank and Janet got to know their son more and just like what Bruce Wayne had told them learned that Wally was genius like his father and that he also bullied because of his IQ. They also learned that Wally would do anything to protect his friends and by anything he really did mean anything. But Wally had inherited his mother's love of adventure and carefree and both of his parent's loyalty.

Over the night Hank and Janet noticed that Wally didn't have much of the energy that he normally had and neither did Robin. So they decided to ask Robin about it since Wally was out cold on the couch using Clint as a pillow and Natasha as a foot rest. Steve after getting to know Wally had realized that Wally was fighter and respected his and his friend a little more. The solider left the room to go back to training while Tony and Banner left the room give Hank and Janet time with their son.

"We had a run in with a villain that after a single touch can drain you of your powers and strength for a while. We had just returned to out base to recover when I found Wally eating and trying to sneak out of the base which is hard to do. Anyway I told him that I would tell his mentor that he was sneaking out of the base if he didn't tell me what he was doing. He told me and I demanded to come along since I was the one that helped him track you down and also to make sure he doesn't crash and burn which had happened before and it was not pretty. Also he made me promise not to reveal anything to anyone about this as you both know that not every member of the League likes The Avengers and I am pretty sure the feeling is very much mutual." Robin said.

"Oh yeah the feeling in very mutual with some Avengers and Fury as well." Hank replied. He was one that didn't hate the Justice League as he saw them as heroes like the The Avengers.

Janet looked over at her sleeping son who know was curled up on Clint's chest who in turn had an arm wrapped around Wally's upper body. The red haired women smiled at the cut scene and pulled out a camera from no where and took a picture.

Just as Janet took the picture the room started to shake. Clint and Wally woke up right then and there and scrambled off the couch to see what as going on.

"What's happening?" Wally yelled as he grabbed Robin.

"Don't know." Came a reply from someone.

Lighting started to appear in the room and in a flash of light another man with blond hair only his was longer and blue eyes appeared. He wore some sort of armor with a cape and carried a hammer of some sorts in his hands and he was hurt.

"Thor, what happened to you?" Janet asked as she grabbed the first aid kit and started treating the Thunder God's wounds.

"Loki had appeared to have join forces with someone called Vandal Savage." Thor replied as he was helped to the couch.

Wally and Robin let out gasps at the same time causing everyone to turn to the teen heroes.

"Wally, do you know who Thor is talking about?" Tony asked as he helped Janet path up Thor.

Robin started to explain just who Vandal Savage was and what he wanted to do with humanity.

"He sounds just like Loki." Clint pointed out.

"Oh believe me Hawkeye he is." A evil sounding voice was heard behind Wally who felt a hand around his neck preventing him from moving.

"Let his go Loki. He has nothing to do with this." Hank yelled as he stood in front of Robin to protect him unaware that Robin could protect himself.

"I think not Ant-man. Savage has a plan for this child and I can have my revenge on you by taking what you treasure the most." Loki snickered as a portal appeared out of no where allowing Loki to take Wally and disappear in to thin air.

"WALLY!"

"This is not good." Robin said as he looked to where his best friend was once standing.

"You think young one." Thor replied.

"What I think is that what is the Justice League going to think when we have to tell them that Wally who most of the members are very protective of was kidnapped by some freak that looked like a reindeer." Robin pointed out. "Also it may just as well jeopardize your identities as Avengers."

"I don't care about that. What I care about is getting my son back and if Fury doesn't let us reveal who we are then he can go straight to hell for all I care. I am getting my son back." Hank yelled shocking everyone in the room. Hank normally was very calm but when it came to those he cares about then the Hank Pym everyone knew was gone and a little bit of YellowJacket came out.

"I agree with Hank on this one. The life of the son of two of out teammates is a risk. We must do what we have to do." Steve said as he looked at Robin.

" I can talk to Batman and see about getting you guys access to the Hall of Justice but that would be about it. Batman is very paranoid about strangers using the Zeta-Tubes." Robin said.

"Do it." Steve order knowing that he didn't have the right to order Robin to do anything.

Robin nodded and made that dreaded call to the WatchTower.

_Next chapter the League and The Avengers meet much to everyone dismay and Wally meets with Vandal Savage and find out his plan._

Ideas for what could happen when the Avengers and The League met are welcome. Remember the League with the exception of a few hate the Avengers and vice versa. They are only working toghter to save Wally.

Reviews would be great.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES. THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS AS WELL. I WILL TRY TO USE THEM AS BEST TO MY KNOWLEAGE. ALSO I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS FOR SOME TIME.**

Chapter 9

Robin for time in his life was panicking. He had to tell Batman why he was in New York City with Wally when they should have been resting back at the Cave. It was not going to go over well when Robin told Batman that he was with the Avengers and that two of them are Wally's parents which he would save for later.

Robin pulled out the communicator that he always carried with him. He was not looking forward to this call.

"Batman here."

"Batman, we have a situation involving Kid Flash." Robin told his mentor and explained everything that had happened minus the fact that Ant-Man and Wasp were The Pyms. All Robin told Batman was that Wally was in New York City visiting his parents when some dude that looked like a reindeer had kidnapped Wally. He had ran into the Avengers when he was chasing down the the Guy that had kidnapped Wally/

"That would explain why I have you in New York City when you should be back at the Cave resting." Batman replied with a little edge in his voice.

"I caught Kid Flash sneaking out and since I helped him track down his birth parents and I threatened to tell Flash if he didn't take me with him." Robin explained as the last thing he need was for Batman to place blame of Wally when it wasn't his fault.

"Bring the Avengers with you when you head to the Hall of Justice. We will discuss what needs to be done there." Batman told his adopted son as he signed off.

Robin turned to the Avengers who were all in their uniforms ready for action. "Batman has given you guys access to the The Hall of Justice. Please try not to kill each other." Robin pleaded knowing that there was going to be a fight with The Justice League.

"We can't make any promises on that matter but we will do our best for the sake of Wally." Captain America replied with a smile.

"Alright let's go." Robin said as they headed for the nearest Zeta-Tube.

At the Hall of Justice Flash was pacing around like a chicken with his head cut off. He knew he should have made sure that Wally had came straight home but he didn't. Now his nephew had been kidnapped by some crazy person saying he was a god.

"Flash if you do not calm down I will personally sedate you with the highest amount of tranquilizers allowed by law and tie you to the med bay beds." Wonder Woman told her speedy friend who did what he was told.

"Flash, from what we know from Robin is that whoever the man is that took Wally is working for Vandal Savage. Until we know more about this man we can't do anything just yet." Superman pointed out in an attempt to calm down his friend.

Flash just glared at The Man of Steel the most evil glare he could muster.

Superman took a step back at the intense glare he was getting from someone who was normally very easy going.

Before a fight could break out the computer announced that Robin and the Avengers had arrived.

The Avengers marveled at the Hall of Justice which was not a cool as Shield headquarters but was still cool.

Superman decided to be polite and over his hand to Captain America who was about to take it when Flash interrupted them.

"We don't have time for pleasantries. My sidekick has been kidnapped by some freak that thinks he is a god and is working of one of the most vicious men to ever live." Flash yelled out before Wonder Woman stabbed him a needle filled with some sort of clear liquid that caused him to sink to the floor but was caught by Wonder Woman before he hit the floor and placed in a chair.

"My apologies for Flash's behavior. He can be quite a mother hen at times." Superman said as he once again offered his hand to the solider who took it.

"I would be doing the same thing." Steve replied.

"Now that we have Flash taken care of would you be able to tell us anything about the man that kidnapped Wally and why he thinks he is some sort of god?" Black Canary asked knowing that there was tension in the air. She could feel it.

"His name is Loki and he really is a God. He is the trickster God of Norse myths. We have dealt with him quite a bit. He is a pain in the ass. If you were ever to met him you would want to kill him right then and there." Hawkeye said with anger in his voice.

"You have had dealings with him judging by your voice." J'ozz asked feeling the emotion coming of of the purple costumed man.

"You have no idea. He brainwashed me and forced me to kill some of my friends and co-workers." The archer replied.

"My brother is beyond evil. You can not trust a single word he says. He tried to turn us against each other when were first formed and it almost worked but we realized that we needed to work together." Thor pointed out.

"My question is what does Loki and this Vandal Savage want with Wally?" Janet asked before realizing her mistake.

"How do you know his name?" Batman growled out glaring at the bug themed hero who looked slightly familiar. He was still upset that robin went with Wally.

Janet looked over to Captain America who nodded his head. The Avengers knew that they would probably have to reveal who some of them were in order to save Wally.

Hank was the first one to remove his helmet shocking everyone in the room that was part of the Justice League sans Robin. Janet followed by removing her mask to reveal who she was.

"You mean to tell me that Wally's birth parents are Ant-Man and Wasp of the Avengers?" Artemis yelled out shocked that Wally was related to the Avengers.

"Yes and before you asked which I know you will Batman. Janet and I found out when we first met him when Hulk went on a rampage. As far as we know only The Avengers and Fury know about Kid Flash being Wally West. Wally was at out base when he was kidnapped by Loki." Hank growled out showing a little bit of his YellowJacket persona.

"Hank, calm down before you do something you may regret." Iron Man said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry. I'm just worried about Wally. Loki was one of the reason we had to give Wally up. Now that madman has my son." Hank said after he took a few deep breaths.

"Explain." Batman demanded upset that he had not figured out the secret that The Pyms were hiding.

Janet told the group that Loki and broken free from his prison and had freed every villain that was in the micro prison who all vowed revenge against the Avengers. Janet explained that Wally was only days old when they were attack at their home. As far as they knew Loki was the only one who knew who the Avengers were in civilian garb. But the other villains went after her and Hank because Hank was the one who created the Micro prison and what better way to get revenge was to kill the one person that met everything to her and Hank than their son.

"Never would we have thought that he would have become a hero like us which was not what we wanted to have happen. We wanted Wally to have a happy and safe life away from those that wanted to hurt him." Janet said sadly.

"Now Loki has him and we don't know where he is." Hank replied.

Artemis looked at the to chest ridden parents. She could see the love they had for Wally and it was then that she knew what she had to do.

"I think I may be able to help you find Wally." Artemis said confidently.

"How?"

"My father and sister work for the Shadows who are linked to Vandal Savage. My sister is Cheshire and she owes me a favor. I could use that favor to find the location of where Wally is." Artemis told everyone as she waited for everyone to jump on her case. Which did not happen.

"We will talk about that later as right now we need to find Wally." Superman said knowing the truth that Artemis really wasn't Green Arrow's niece.

"Agreed."

"I'll set up the meeting place with my sister as I have a code that I use to let her know that I mean business." The female archer replied.

"Thank you." Janet said as she flew over to where Artemis was and hugged her. "I know that this could not have been easy for you to do."

Artemis smiled at Janet. "If you can give up your son to protect him then I can reveal who my family is to save a friend and teammate."

_Next chapter Wally meets Vandal Savage and his plan is revealed while the Avengers and Justice League are tricked by Loki into fighting each other._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks you for all the reviews and ideas. Thank you to those who ideas are used in this chapter. Also another note is that I am combining what I know from Avengers: earth's mightiest heroes and the Avengers Movie into this story.**

_**Warning: slight mature content.**_

Chapter 10

Wally struggled against the chains bound him to the wall. He wanted nothing more than to punch the guy known as Loki in the face.

"Struggle all you want Mortal. Those chains are forge from the same metal that bound my son Fenir to the Earth." Loki pointed out with a grin on his face.

"What do you want with me?" Wally asked still struggling against chains.

"Oh you will see little Speedster, you will see." Loki replied with an evil smirk as he approached Wally with a staff that had some sort of blue light in his hands.

For the first time in a long time Wally was scared. Not since the Failsafe exercise had he ever gotten this afraid. Suddenly the staff was place upon his chest and he felt intense pain and then nothing.

Loki smiled at the sight of the teenager who had fought aganist his control for as long as he could but it would not matter.

Meanwhile Artemis didn't regret having to use her the only favor that she had with Jade on Wally who over time had defended her during the mission with Sportsmaster and Jade. Was she starting to have feelings for the hot headed speedster? Maybe she was but that was not was important at the moment. What was important was that Wally be rescued from that insane man that was a god. Which was why the archer was in the middle of nowhere waiting for her sister.

"Ah Baby sister, how nice to see you again." Jade's voice was heard from behind her. "So what do I owe this visit? You sounded so worried on the phone."

"Look Jade, I need to call in that favor that you owe me." Artemis replied hoping that her sister would have the answer.

"Oh you do now do you? Well I can tell you that your boyfriend is being held at this location by a guy that even dad can't stand." Jade replied as she slip a datapad into her sister's back pocket. Before she disappeared into thin air via a smoke bomb.

Artemis wasted no time in reaching for the datapad to find out where Wally was being held hostage and contacting her team. "Guys, I got the location of where Wally is. I'll be back at the Cave in a few minutes." Artemis told her teammates as she head for the Zeta-Tube that would take her back to the cave.

As soon as she arrived Artemis was ambushed by a very concerned Flash who took the datapad away from her to coin the phrase in a flash and started looking over it.

"According to this Wally is being held at some place called Pegasus compound but that place was destroyed by a bomb that was set off years ago or was it?" Flash asked as he narrowed his eyes at some of the Avengers.

"It was destroyed but not by a bomb." Hawkeye said and started to explain everything that happened from The tessaract opening up a portal to another world bring Loki back to him being brainwashed to do Loki's bidding and how SHIELD was developing weapons to fight a war against an alien force which did happen. Hawkeye also explained the forming of Avengers and everything in between. Fury was going to have his head but Clint didn't care. His somewhat nephew was in danger and he was not going to let anything happen to him.

Superman looked upset at the thoughts of humanity building weapons.

Batman cut in before Superman could do his speech about humanity destroying humanity or something like that.

"Do your speech later Superman as we have more important things to worry about like find Wally and taking out Loki." Batman pointed out giving The Man of Steel a BatGlare to shut him up.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ant-Man yelled almost sounding like Flash for a moment.

"We need a plan before rushing in." Batman once again pointed out.

An hour later several of the Leaguers and Avengers were standing out side of the remains of the Pegasus building.

"_Everyone know what they are supposed to do_?" Superman asked through the mind link which Hawkeye complained about big time about having somebody in your mind but M'gann was not insulted one bit based on what she had learned had happened to him.

Everyone gave an reply before everyone shattered around the Building. Ant-Man and Wasp would infiltrate the building and give the all clear so the Everyone else could go in.

Ten minutes passed before they heard the all clear from Wasp who nearing a part of the building that was giving off heat which was a tall tale sign that something was in that room. Janet waited until everyone arrived as she didn't want to endanger her son in any way.

A few minutes passed before everyone arrived which seemed like a lifetime to Janet as she waited.

"_M'gann scan the room for anyone in there_." Robin said as he took charge.

M'gann nodded her head and began to scan the room behind the door.

"_Wally's in there and so is the person I am assuming is Loki. I've never felt such evil before in my life." _M'gann replied as she shivered a little bit from the evil radiating of Loki.

"_My brother does have that effect on most people. Like I have said do not let what he tells you get into your mind. He works by making you doubt yourself and turn you against those that you care about." _Thor pointed out as he readied his hammer.

Captain America held up 3 fingers and counted down one and a time. When he reach one he and Superman kicked the door with full force knocking the door down.

As soon as the door went flying everyone plied into the room to see Loki standing along side Wally who was unbound and in his Kid Flash uniform. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but Hawkeye knew just what was going on and what Loki had in his hands.

"Kid Flash, get away from him." Flash yelled as he made a move to get he nephew only to get blasted by something coming out of Loki's hands.

"I think not Flash. For you see your little sidekick is now my personal pet." Loki replied smirking.

"Bastard! If you do anything to him I'll make sure that you will eat your helmet." Flash yelled out.

It took a moment for Loki to realize just what Flash's words had met and he felt sick to his stomach.

"Eww. You would think I would do that to someone. I'm evil as you say but I am not that type of evil." Loki roared out as he swung his staff at everyone in the room causing lighting to come from it.

Everyone scattered but Flash never took his eyes off of Wally and neither did Ant-man who was right beside Wally and was about to grabbed him when he was punched in the face by Wally.

"As you can see Ant-Man, your son is in my complete control." Loki laughed before he created a smoke screen that caused everyone to cover their eyes and cough.

Once the smoke cleared Loki and Wally were gone and Ant-Man was out on the ground holding his stomach.

"Hank!" Janet yelled as she flew over to her husband to see if he was alright which he was as he started to get up off of the ground.

"Oh remind me never to make out son mad. That kid has a punch." Hank replied as he got up and rubbed his head.

"Blame Black Canary for that punch as she trains the team." Someone said.

"Remind me to thank her." Hank replied as he held up something that looked like a mini piece of equipment. "Wally gave me it as he punched me. I don't think Loki had full control of him at this moment if he was able to give me this."

"One can only hope that is the case." Captain America said.

"Let's go. We have what we need." Batman ordered.

Nobody argued with The Batman and won. So the everyone did what he said as he was right. They knew Wally was alive and may not be completely under Loki's spell.

_Next chapter everyone tries to find Wally once again while Hank and Janet discover that Flash is Barry Allen and also by accident find out who Batman is._

Ideas are welcome for what Hank and Janet and flash talk about with Wally being the subject.

Reviews would be great as well. thanks


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER TO UPDATE. LIFE HAS BEEN HELL. I GOT EXTRA DAYS A WORK AND I LOST MY GRANDFATHER JAN 22 SO I HAVE BEEN A LITTLE DEPRESSED. ALSO WRITER'S BLOCK IS A PAIN IN THE BUTT.**

Chapter 11

Janet watched as Flash paced around the floor of the Cave that The Avengers had been given access to. For some reason Flash reminded Janet of someone that was more than a mentor but a family member. Could Wally be related to Flash in some way? Janet decided to figure that out once she rescued her son from the clutches of Loki.

"Does anyone have any ideas as to what we can do to rescue Wally?" Robin asked as he was concerned about his best friend.

"We are working on a plan as we speak." Superman replied as he was glared at by some of the Avengers.

"Really? Then can you please tell us what Loki is thinking about or what he is planning on doing? Because I am pretty sure that he is one of our main villains and not yours." Janet pointed out. She really didn't like Superman that much. Maybe it had to do with all the bullcrap he was talking about when it came to the villains he fought and the fact that the Man of Steel refused to acknowledge Superboy just because he was a clone. Janet couldn't fathom the thought of a child not being acknowledged or recognized by their parents.

Superman turned to the insect themed hero with a slight glare but the glare he got in return was even worst then the BatGlare. Superman figured that it had something to do with the fact that Janet was Wally's biological mother who even though she had just met her son after being separated for 16 years and that a mother was the most dangerous creature in the world.

"Jan's right. You don't know anything about Loki. As much as I hate to say it we need to work together in order to save Wally." Captain America pointed out. He wasn't looking forward to working with some of the members of The Justice League but it was for the sake of his 'nephew' he would swallow his pride which he had a feeling that several other members of the Justice League and Avengers were doing the same.

"I agree with Captain America as we have think of Wally who is prisoner of the mad man or god or what ever he is. Some of us need to forget about our petty differences and think of the two things that make us similar is one we all are fond of Wally and the other things is that we are all heroes. We may come from different backgrounds and have different views of things but we are still heroes." Flash said as he stopped his pacing and turned to everyone.

"Flash is right. We need to put aside out differences and work together and to save Kid Flash. One we have dealt with Loki then we can go back to the way things were but not until we have rescue Wally. IS THAT CLEAR!" Batman said as he voice never raised in pitch which scared some of the Avengers who had never really got to know Batman.

Everyone nodded their heads cause if you didn't agree with Batman than your life would be hell and also they knew that Wally was more important than their bickering.

"Good. Now I have talked with Fury who is tracking Kid Flash thanks to the tracker I put in him a few weeks ago. We just have to wait until Loki and Kid Flash stop moving." Batman told everyone and waited for the volcno that was called Flash to erupt.

"YOU DID WHAT TO KID FLASH?!"

Janet covered her ears at the yelling that sounded very familiar but just couldn't place it.

"It is not just Kid Flash that I put trackers in but every member of Young Justice has a tracker installed in their bodies." Batman replied.

"You know something Batman. You are very paranoid." Tony pointed out. He didn't like the fact that someone had place a tracker in his godson.

"My being paranoid has been able to find Kid Flash at the moment." Batman replied to his fellow billionaire.

"That is not an excuse to put trackers in everyone including my godson." Tony replied. He really didn't like Batman at all but a part of him somewhere respected him for only using what Batman had with him.

"Hey back off Stark. I'm not to happy with Batman putting a tracker in Kid Flash either but at the moment it works. We know where Wally is at the moment and know that he is still alive." Flash pointed out as he glared at Batman.

"Look, can we please just focus on finding Wally and making sure he is safe from that madman." Robin yelled out clearly upset that everyone was mad about a tracker and not concerned about Wally.

"You are right young bird." Thor said as he had been staying quiet for some time but was really waiting for the right moment to speak. "We should be focusing on trying to find Wally and stopping what ever plan my stepbrother has planned for the world."

"Agreed." Several heroes said at the same time.

"Good cause like I said there is nothing that we can really do until Kid Flash stops moving. So I suggest that we all try and get some sleep. I will inform you when I have Kid Flash's location." Batman suggestive well more like ordered to all the heroes present.

"Yes sir." Members of Young Justice replied as they headed to their rooms to get some much needed rest.

The Avengers were offered the spare rooms while the Members of the Justice League left to go back to their respected cities.

Flash headed to Wally's room to get some rest. The speedster was unaware that he was being followed by two Members of The Avengers that were insect sized.

As soon as Flash entered his nephew's room he pulled down his cowl and flopped himself on the bed both mentally and physically exhausted. He just couldn't believe what was happening to his family. All Wally wanted to do was met his birth parents and now Wally was caught in some sort of inter-team fiasco.

"Oh my gosh!"

Flash had heard a voice that sounded very much like Janet but he didn't see anyone but then he remembered that Janet could shrink down to the size of a wasp hence her Avenger name.

"You might as well make yourself normal sized as I just heard you speak." Flash said not really upset as he was to tired to care.

Within seconds Janet appeared as well as Hank. Both looked very guilty for what they had done.

"Don't worry about it. I figured that you guys were curious about me based on how I acted." Flash said as he laid back on the bed.

"We're sorry. It just that we thought that you were more than a mentor to Wally but we never thought that you were his uncle." Hank said as he sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"What gave it away?" Barry asked.

"We figured it out when you yelled at Batman about the tracker. It was the same as when you yelled at Wally when he was in New York City the day he met us." Janet replied as he sat beside her husband.

"My wife always said that my mouth would get me in trouble." Barry laughed.

"It makes us happy that Wally has a good mentor and uncle and a godfather other than Tony that cared about him." Hank said as he explained that he had figured out that Bruce Wayne was probably Batman based on the protectiveness that Batman has shown before.

It took Barry a moment to understand what Hank had meant by other godfather as Batman had told him that he had made a visit to The Pym's as Bruce Wayne and had introduced himself as Wally's godfather. Oh Batman was going to have a fit that someone from another team had discovered his secret identity.

_Next chapter Loki talks to Wally about his plans and Batman discovers something on the flashdrive that Wally managed to give to Hank._

IDEAS ARE WELCOMED ANYTIME. PLANS FOR WHAT LOKI COULD DO WOULD BE GREAT.

REVIEWS WOULD BE WONDERFUL. THANKS


	12. Chapter 12

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVED THIS STORY. SOMEONE ASKED WHERE WAS BLACK PANTHER WELL HE WILL BE MAKING AND APPERANCE SOON. AND TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I FORGOT ABOUT HIM AS I WAS USING MOSTLEY THE MOVIE WITH HANK AND JANET PYM PUT INTO IT. MALAIZJAN DEJESUS WHO IS A LIFE SAVOR WROTE THIS CHAPTER UP UNTIL FLASH HAS A FIT. SO PLEASE DROP HER REVIEW AND TELL HER HOW GOOD SHE WAS DOING. THANK YOU.**

Chapter 12

Flash woke up the next morning. It was a rough couple of hours since Wasp and Ant Man discovered who he was. Which meant that first thing, after breakfast, which his stomach had announced at that moment, that he would have to tell Batman. He was not looking forward to that at all. So, as he made his way to the kitchen, the speedster could hear yelling from somewhere in the mountain. Which meant he'd have to search and find out why. So he zipped to the kitchen, grabbed the submarine sandwich, and ran around the mountain, eating as he went. Soon, he came into the hanger bay area and saw that there was a shouting match going on.

"He LEAVES!" cried Superman, referring to Dr. Banner, who had gone back to normal.

"He stays!" Captain America shouted back. "He's part of my team, and he stays!"

"Gentlemen, there's no need for this. I don't mind being outside. Less damage if my other half decides to show up." Bruce Banner really didn't like the fussing that was going on about him. And he did hit a nerve about the young man, Kid Flash. The scientist believed he knew what Loki was up to.

Of course, the Justice League didn't want to hear it.

"You have no idea of what Vandal Savage is capable of," Superman told the pair.

"Hey, what's going on?" Flash asked, walking onto the scene.

"Hulk here thinks he knows why Wally was taken," Superman began.

"Um, he's not Hulk now," Flash pointed out. "Uh, it's Doctor Banner, right?" Flash held out his hand to shake.

The scientist took the offered hand and smiled. "It is. Listen, this Speed Force that all speedsters are able to enter, does it open portals?"

"It can, if the speedster is at the proper speed…" Barry trailed off, his eyes going wide. "Wally can't do it! He's too young and not fast enough!" he cried.

"That might not matter to Loki." Steve felt sick to his stomach. With Wally maybe under Loki's power, the kid might be forced into doing it. And might actually die from it. "We need to get the teams together. Maybe Hank had luck getting anything off that stick."

Batman was at the computer, trying to hack his way to the data stored. But Vandel Savage was formidable when it came to hiding information in plain sight. Robin was on the smaller terminal, trying to hack as well. The Dark Knight knew that time was of the essence here. The longer Wally stayed under Loki's control, the harder it was going to be to free him.

Batman sent Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy and Artemis out in the Bio Ship in hopes of maybe spotting anything out of the ordinary. Also, because the rest of the team felt badly for what was going on. He hoped the teens found something soon so they could get to Wally first.

Now, as he glanced over at Tony Stark, who was out of his Iron Man suit and on the phone with someone, his opinion of the billionaire had not changed in the least-the man was clueless. Playing hero, selling weapons, all of that got on his nerves.

Tony knew that Batman was watching him with interest. And it wasn't obvious or anything but when you have that tickle on your neck that you're not alone, well, you don't ignore it when Batman's anywhere near you. So Iron Man begged Pepper to use the company satellite to try and locate Loki. He knew that finding the Norse God was going to have to be priority; otherwise his god nephew was going to be dead.

That was when the first shots rang out. "Oh no!" Tony hung up on Pepper and got into his suit.

Natasha kept firing her guns at Wonder Woman, even though the Amazon was blocking the bullets with ease. Meanwhile, Clint, Oliver and Roy were all firing off arrows as if they decided to rain arrows on everyone. The two assassins were not in a good mood and all it took was a spark from Roy to start the fighting.

"What is going on here!?" cried Tony.

"They started it!" cried Clint. "They said we shouldn't even be on this because we can't handle Savage."

That got Tony mad. "That's it! Everyone stand down!"

Natasha actually stopped firing her guns and Wonder Woman took that moment to subdue the other woman by pinning her arms behind her back and forced her to kneel. "Hey!"

"Get off of her!" Clint ran at Diana with his bow and actually had the gall to swing it at her. It shattered when it made contact. "Uh…"

Wonder Woman looked ready to punch him into the ground until he was mud.  
When Green Arrow and Red Arrow tried to intervene, Tony fired on them. The result? Both archers launched trick arrows at him.

By the time Flash, Batman and Doctor Banner got there, Wasp was in the fight as well as Black Canary and Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. It was getting ugly.

Doctor Banner was trying to stay in control but the Hulk was ready to blow.

"Guys!" Flash started to run, in hopes of stopping the fighting in its tracks but then there was a roar and the speedster turned around.

Batman hopelessly threw a dozen batarangs at the emerging monster and the good doctor lost his fight with the Hulk. He leaped back as the green monster turned and reached out to grab him.

"HULK SMASH!" cried the unstoppable monster as he barely missed the man dressed as a bat. He started to charge at the other heroes and that got everyone to stop running and scatter fast.

Superman used his heat vision on Hulk, who grew even madder and leaped up, catching the hero and threw him down hard into the ground, shaking the whole mountain.

"This isn't good!" cried Wasp. She flew up to Hulk. "Hulk, calm down! It's okay! We've stopped fighting!"

"Little bug move away or Hulk will hurt!"

"You did not just threaten my wife!" Hank was at the doorway with Captain America, who took off after the Hulk. "I've warned you not to do that!" He grew slightly larger, knowing that while he normally wouldn't jump into a fight, he would have to. And he knew he was no match for Hulk but he was going to try anyway.

No one was a match for Hulk.

Hulk and Hank met up and started throwing and ducking punches.

Black Canary took the time to sound off, and her sonic cry hit both combatants.

Hank got thrown into the nearest wall, while Hulk was pushed back considerably. The green monster, the strongest one there is, glared at the blonde sonic screamer and ran at her as if she was nothing more than an object.

Captain America threw his shield and it merely bounced off of the Hulk.

A green sledgehammer hit the Hulk in the solar plex area and Hulk doubled over.

Iron Man used his Pulsar Cannon on Hulk, shaking the room in the aftermath.

There was a lot of smoke as Hank slowly climbed to his feet. He knew the Hulk wasn't down.

The monster was waiting.

Iron Man got on the line with Pepper and yelled at her to send someone. It was hard to hear since most of the people present weren't even conscious.

"Recognize: Captain Marvel, 1-5."

The child hero flew into the smoke and coughed. He stayed still for a moment, waiting for the smoke to clear. When it did, he was face-to-face with the Hulk. "Who the heck are you?" Captain Marvel asked.

Hulk roared and picked up Captain Marvel, throwing him into the nearest wall. "Puny man can't stop me!"

Captain Marvel got up as Captain America grabbed the Hulk's arm. "Hulk, calm down! The fighting is over!"

"Fighting never over!" cried the Hulk as he picked up Steve Rogers by the shoulder and tossed him aside. The American Hero was thrown hard into the wall and collapsed in a heap.

Marvel got to his feet and flew at Hulk, pushing the monster into the wall. He then began punching Hulk, trying to wear the green skinned hero (He is considered a hero, right?) down.

Hulk had other ideas. He blocked the punches thrown and he picked up Captain Marvel by the head.

"Even magic man can't stop me! No one stops the Hulk!"

"Power of Zeus!" cried Captain Marvel. He glowed as he grabbed the hand holding his head and he pried his head free. He fell to his feet and kicked the monster back.

Hulk came right at the hero, unfazed by the child-hero's tactic. He punched Captain Marvel and he was pushed back, but the hero stopped himself. Hulk grinned when Captain Marvel spit up some blood.

Billy knew he was in trouble. This monster was the strongest ever. And the other guy dressed in American colors, well he said a name that seemed so familiar to him. Hulk. Was he the Hulk that he heard about from the other Leaguers? The one that was angry all the time? Billy stood up. He had to take him down, whoever he was. "Speed of Mercury, Strength of Hercules!" Captain Marvel ran at the monster and slammed them both into another wall, which crumbled a bit from the sheer strength from them both.

Hulk grinned. "My turn!" Hulk used a double fist and slammed them both into the back of Captain Marvel. He watched as the other hero fell into the floor and didn't get up. He stepped around him and roared to announce his winning of the fight. "No one beats Hulk!"

That was when Wonder Woman jumped his back and gave a punch to the back of his neck.

That dropped the Hulk to his knees.

Diana pressed the advantage and kicked the Hulk back into the wall.

The Hulk was not happy. He got back to his feet and glared at Diana. He then ran at her, and as she leaped up, he caught her leg and tossed her through the doorway and out of the hanger area completely.

The Hulk then turned to the Flash, who stood there in his tracks, trying hard not to pee himself. The rumors about the Hulk were all true: His sheer might made even the best heroes tremble, just like he was doing right now. He had no strength against the Hulk. His speed would only go so far. He had to try and talk the Hulk down. If not, he was going to be hurt and Wally was going to be dead

"Hulk, you won. I don't want to fight you. Don't make me!"

The monster merely laughed. "Hulk will smash you!" he promised.

"Look, we need Banner. Please Hulk, just relax. I need him to save Wally."

That got the Hulk confused. "Speed Boy?" said the Hulk.

"Yes, Speed Boy. Your friend and Banner's God Nephew. Please Hulk, stop the fighting. The more time we spend fighting is the less time we have to save Wally." Flash begged as he stood strong in place just a few inches from Hulk.

Hulk looked at Flash for a moment before something happened. Hulk seemed to get smaller and more human colored. He was changing back into Bruce Banner. 30 seconds later Hulk was gone and only DR. Banner remained.

"That is why I wanted to go outside!" Banner yelled as he covered himself the best that he could since he was in front of women that didn't know him.

Flash zipped into one of the room and came back in a flash with a pair of clothes and gave them to Banner who took them with thanks before disappearing into one of the darken rooms to change.

Flash turned around to face his fellow Leaguers so fast that it looked like his head would snap.

"What is the hell is the matter with you?" Flash screamed. "Do you have any idea how much time we lost trying to find Wally because some you had to let your pride get in the way. In case you have forgotten which I know you have. The Justice League knows nothing of what Loki can do just like they know nothing of what Vandal Savage can do. We need to work together in order to save Wally. The Avengers care about him just as much as we do. Ant-man and Wasp gave him up to protect him from something like this from happening." Flash yelled so fast that he was vibrating into the floor.

"Flash, you need to calm down." Wonder Woman told her teammate.

"I'll calm down when everyone agrees to work together. I know that we all have different personalties but that doesn't stop us from doing what we were meant to do and that is be heroes which right now some of us are not acting like heroes. We have a child's life on the line and all some of us can do is fight about what we don't know about what the others villain." Flash growled out. He was big time mad. "WE NEED TO STOP FIGHTING LIKE WE ARE 10 YEARS OLD AND THINK OF THE BIGGER PICTURE. WE NEED TO THINK OF WALLY WHOSE LIFE IS ON THE LINE."

Most of the heroes from both teams looked ashamed at what they had done. Flash was right. They had let their pride get in the way of saving Wally who was what many considered the heart of both teams.

"Flash is right. We need to work together and rescue Wally. Then we can go back to hating each other." Batman told the group knowing that not everyone hated the Avengers and most of the Avengers really didn't hate the Justice League.

There were several nods in agreement.

Suddenly Tony's phone began to ring. Everyone gave the billionaire a look. "Pepper, please tell me that you got something on Wally?" Tony asked his girlfriend as he put the phone on speaker.

"I don't but Black Panther may have." Pepper said. "Panther just called in and said that someone or something that went faster than a cheetah break into Wakanda and took some piece of equipment that Loki used to open the portal to the other side of the galaxy." Pepper explained.

"Tell Panther everything that is going on and tell him to be on back up as he we may need him." Tony replied as he shut off the phone.

"Can we trust this Black Panther?" Superman asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, we can and he knows about Wally as he was the one who helped Janet deliver him when she when into labor two weeks early." Hank replied as he rubbed his head from where he hit the wall when Black Canary used her Canary Cry on him and Hulk.

"He is a part time Avenger and is king of the land of Wakanda. I won't go into details about Wakanda as Black Panther is not here but we used Wakanda as a base to store some weapons from World War 2 that a organization called Hydra made. Hydra made the Nazis which I have fought mind you look peaceful and caring which is saying a lot." Steve said as he remembered some bad memories.

"This is bad." Thor who had missed the fight due to him being in Asgard to find some information on Loki said. He arrived just after the fight had ended.

"We have to find Wally and soon." Janet said as tears started to fall down her face. She was scared for her son's life.

"We will find him Janet." Hank told his wife as he hugged her.

"We may have." Robin said as he pulled up his wrist computer to show the Stark Towers and Wayne Tech buildings. "I did some research and found out that Stark Towers and Wayne Tech have very similar designs and work off of the same type of power. Now from what I know Loki used Stark Towers as generator to open the portal but Wayne Tech is not as powerful as Stark Towers so that is why he may need Wally since he doesn't have this tesscarte device. Loki is using Wally as the Tesscarte which means we don't have much time." Robin said fear was evident in his voice as this was his best friend that he was talking about.

"How in the world did you get that info? It's locked up tighter than the gold in Fort Knox." Black Widow asked looking at the preteen.

"Trade secret." Robin grinned back.

"Now that we know where Loki may be we need to send a team made up of both Justice League and Avengers to Wayne Tech. We also need to inform Bruce Wayne about the situation that is happening." Batman told the group of heroes. "Young Justice will be taking care of Wally. Hopefully seeing everyone that cares about him will help him break the hold Loki has on him."

"Hawkeye, how did you break free of Loki's spell?" Flash asked.

"Black Widow hit me very hard in the head during a fight." Clint explained wincing at that memory of his girlfriend knocking some sense into him years ago.

"Let's hope that it does not come to that my friends." Thor said from his place by the couch.

"I have contacted M'gann and she and the others will met us a Wayne Tech. By then the building should be evacuated. Loki is going to know that we are coming to be on your guard. Flash, I need t talk to you and Hank and Janet for a moment. We need to discuss something very important." Batman told the group before he and three heroes that he needed to talk about something left the room.

_Next chapter Batman finds out the Hank and Janet know who he is under the mask. Plus Spiderman and Black Panther make a appearance._

IDEAS ARE WELCOME ANYTIME.

REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVES AND IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. MALAIJAN DEJESUS GETS CREDIT FOR HER HELP WITH THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE GIVE HER A INE AND TELL HER HOW WELL SHE DID.**

Chapter 13

Meanwhile, in the secret (well, it's supposed to be anyway) lair of Loki and Vandel Savage…

"Was it necessary to take prisoners?" Savage had asked the Norse God as he eyed Spiderman hanging from his shackles against the stone wall.

"He was going to reveal my plans far too soon. Patience, Savage. All is going according to plan…" Loki watched as Kid Flash struggled against his own shackles and the electrical shocks he received whenever he pulled too hard. "He's tiring himself out."

"I thought you said no one had ever gotten free of your control?" Savage questioned him.

"He's resistant to my control. Nothing more. He will be able to open the portal soon." Such confidence from the Trickster God but even he had never seen such resistance before.

"Not if he's too tired." Vandel eyed the person in the red and blue spider costume. "So has Green Goblin gotten the final piece of equipment?"

"Almost. He should be back shortly…"

"And the machine?"

"All ready except for the last piece. All thanks to you…" Loki grinned, and he was looking forward to getting his reward.

Vandel had the same notion…

Meanwhile, flying at a high rate of speed, was a black and gray armor. It was checking its arm scanner from time to time to verify the location he was heading. "Pepper, are you sure this is where Tony is?"

"I just talked to him, James. He's there. Just make sure you tell him about Spiderman and Black Panther. "

"I think the Wakunda King went after Loki. And Tony's with the Justice League? Why?" he asked.

"I don't question his motives, you know that. But the rest of the team is there too," Pepper told him over the line. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah. It's Hank's and Janet's son. I can't just sit around and not try to help. Besides, I owe Loki one." James Rhodes took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Being in the armor was getting to him, but he would not let his former teammates down. Walking away from the War Machine armor was the easiest part of his decision years ago. Leaving the team wasn't. But that wasn't going to stop the man for trying to save the first son of the Avengers. He just hoped that Tony didn't get any ideas about him staying or rejoining the team.

Up on the skyline of Gotham a lone dark figure ran and jumped across the rooftops. If one was to catch a glimpsed of the figure they would say that it looked like a panther, which in some ways it was. The figure was none other than Black Panther, King of Wakunda and member of the Avengers.

The darkly clad king was on a hunt and was determined to find his prey. He was on the hunt for Loki who had taken someone very close to the King. Loki had taken his god nephew and placed him under some sort of mind control. Something like that was unforgivable especially when it came to a child and not just any child. A child that he had helped bring into this world 16 years ago.

T'Challa remembered when his friend Janet had gone into premature labor due to an attack on the Avenger Mansion. It was just him and her and she didn't dare fight, which meant that he had to deal with the intruders alone. By the luck of the Gods he was there and knew how to deliver a baby thanks to the maids that helped raise him by showing him the way of life and how a life begins and comes into this world. Loki would pay for what he has done to his nephew; T'Challa would make sure of it.

Panther ran across the rooftops until he came across something that didn't look right. It was the Wayne Tech Building and Panther could see several figures on the top of the roof that didn't look like they belonged to the company. One off the men had a suit on and scars across his face while that other one had the very noticeable horned helmet.

Panther knew that one was Loki but he was unaware of who the other man was. Maybe a new villain that Loki had joined forces with. Either way, Panther knew that he needed to report back to Iron Man about his findings. Just as he was about to leave he felt that someone was behind him. Panther cursed himself for allowing someone to sneak up behind him.

Just as he was about to turn and face that person, Panther felt something sharp jab into his back, causing him to feel very sleepy. As Black Panther turned around to see who it was that injected him with whatever it was, he saw a man with a green mask that reminded him of the Green Goblin that was around New York City when Spiderman went missing.

"So much for the Black Panther." Green Goblin laughed out as he watched the cat like hero fall to the ground. He picked up Panther and threw him over his shoulder. He then flew off to where Loki told him to meet.

Iron Man was pacing as things slowly got back to normal. Some of the heroes were still out because well, if you go up against the Hulk, being out cold is a good day. He didn't like the waiting. He wanted to go after Loki himself-_now_.

Captain America knew what Tony was thinking-he was thinking the same thing. The two had their differences but when it came to saving the world, they worked well together. He wanted Loki as well.

Thor checked his hammer over for the smallest of nicks, deep in thought. His brother was a very burden now. His schemes were becoming more dangerous than the previous one. He was becoming a danger to all that lived. The Thunder God was worried as to where his thoughts would take him in regards to his brother. He may have to allow his brother to be sentenced to death for his continued crimes against all life. For him to contemplate such action had him questioning whether or not he believed that his brother's soul was truly lost to redemption.

While all of this was going on, In the Bioship that streaked across the darkening skies, Miss Martian flew the ship almost to its limit. She wanted them to find Loki and Savage and save Wally. Her, Superboy, Aqualad and Artemis were all eager to get in their hits. Wally was part of their team, their family. Robin was trying to keep the adults off of their radar as the team knew that they would not be in the fight nearly as much as they would like.

"Wait. What's that by Wayne Tech?" Artemis asked, breaking the quiet that had swallowed them before then.

Aqualad checked it out himself on the screen. "It's them."

"Call it in?" Conner asked, but he really hoped not.

"No. We will handle this." Aqualad stood up. "Miss Martian, land the ship. Put it in camouflage mode. Have it wait for your command for pick up, if we needed." He looked over at his small team. "This will be a dangerous mission for us all. We must destroy any chance they have of opening this portal and rescue Kid Flash. If things get too…if things do not go to plan, retreat. Whether or not we have our missing teammate."

Superboy stood up, cracking his knuckles. "Good. I'm ready to do damage."

Artemis stood up as well, her bow ready to go. She had many extra arrows with her this time around. She didn't know what effect they would have on a Norse God, but she was willing to try. She had to get Wally back. There was no other option.

That was when the Bioship lurched forward, throwing everyone to the floor.

"M'gann!" cried Conner getting back up.

"A bomb was thrown at the Bioship. We'll have to land her now." Miss Martian mentally piloted to ship to the closest rooftop, which was just to the left of Wayne Tech.

Green Goblin laughed as he threw another bomb at the landing ship, which made it shift off course and fall short of the building. "Come on out, Heroes! I've got a new bomb I want to try out!"

"Miss Martian, land on the street. We will deal with this one," Aqualad tried to remain calm as he said the order.

"I think…I think that's Green Goblin!" cried Artemis as the ship maneuvered to land and she caught a glimpse of the attacker.

"Green Goblin? Doesn't he throw bombs?" Superboy asked.

"Isn't he one of Spiderman's villains?" Aqualad asked.

"I think so," Artemis answered. "So why is he here?"

"Let's go out there and ask him," Conner said sarcastically.

The Bioship landed on the street in front of Wayne Tech.

The Green Goblin was waiting for them.

"Hey, there's a proximity alert," Robin announced as he entered the hanger bay area where the rest of the Avengers were, except Wasp and Ant-Man, who were having a meeting with Batman and Flash. "Any idea as to who it is?"

"Loki," Captain American hoped.

"I do not think my brother would resort to being captured again," Thor interjected.

"You never know," Hawkeye reminded them.

"Open the hanger door Robin, please." Iron Man was pulling his face mask down, ready to attack first. Black Widow was right there next to him, her guns ready.

Robin hit the red button on the side and then joined the pair, readying himself in case it was Loki.

As the hanger door opened, a figure flew in. One in black and gray armor.

"Who the hell is that!?" cried Robin. The armor looked a lot like Iron Man's.

"It can't be…" Tony was speechless.

So were the other Avengers as the armor landed and the helmet came off not even 3 seconds later.

It was Rhodey. James Rhodes.

"Oh my…" Steve couldn't finish his sentence. The stunned silence was telling. He never thought that he's see the War Machine armor again, let alone James.

"Rhodey?" asked Tony at last. "How-?"

"Pepper. I heard what happened to Janet's and Hank's son. I thought you could use some help."

"It is good to see you, old friend." Steven went to James and grasped his upper arm in a show of respect. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have a score to settle with Loki. No offense, Thor." He nodded at the Thunder God.

"None taken. Your courage knows no limits."

"Okay, hey, what is going on here!? I thought War Machine retired?" Robin asked, wanting an answer.

"I did, kid," James told him.

"I'm not a kid," Robin retorted.

"No. You're the Boy Wonder, Batman's partner. I only wish I was half as brave as you."

"I don't…"

"It's…personal. The reason he left," Natasha offered, in hopes of starving off any more questions "Are you ready to get up to speed?" she asked James.

"Well, by the looks of this place, I say Hulk was here," James joked.

"And still is," Clint told James.

"I wanted to let you know that Spiderman is MIA. Even SHIELD can't find him."

"Wait- Spiderman is part of the Avengers!?" cried Robin.

"Yes he is. Along with other heroes," Thor admitted.

"How long?" Tony asked.

"From when Hulk was rampaging New York," James answered. "Not only that, Black Panther went off-line an hour or so ago. Pepper can't find him."

"Great! Just great!"

"As if things couldn't get any worse!" cried Robin. Then his computer gauntlet beeped. "Um, it just did. The Bioship went down. I lost the signal."

Meanwhile Hank, Janet, Flash and Batman were in the deeper part of the Cave where they could talk without anyone hearing them so they didn't know about War Machine arriving.

Hank knew that Batman was one of the most feared Heroes on the Justice League and could make your life miserable if he wanted. The Scientist just couldn't believe that the Dark Knight was really Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne and Batman's persona's were just so different. Bruce Wayne was a playboy Billionaire very much like Tony used to me before he and Pepper got together and Batman was cold and not to say ruthless with his enemies but Batman did strike fear into their hearts.

"Why are we down here? We need to find Wally." Janet asked as her maternal instinct shot up. Her son was in danger and yet Batman wasn't showing any emotions nor concern about Wally.

"We need to talk." Batman replied in his gruff voice. The Dark Knight would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared for his godson who was really one of the most innocent people he had ever come across in his life. Wally should be getting to know his birth parents not forced to being under the control of a insane madman (Batman didn't believe in gods).

"Talk about what?! While were busy talking my son and your godson is in danger!" Janet yelled gasping as she let slip that she knew who Batman really was.

Batman glared at the bug themed hero with a calculating eye. How did she know that Wally was his godson?

Flash decided to intervene before things got really bad. "They know about who we are Bats. They followed me last night and saw me take off my cowl and once they realized who I was it was only a matter time that they would figure out who you were."

"Look Batman, we are not in the business of telling who we are outside of the mask. The important thing is that we find a 16 year old boy that means the world to us." Hank told the Dark Knight as he offered his hand out to Batman not sure if he was going to take it.

Batman looked at the Biochemist seeing the love that he had for his son. It was the same look Alfred had when he talked about Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Batman knew from just that look he could trust Hank and Janet Pym with is secret identity. So reaching one had up to remove his cowl so that Hank would be shaking hands with Bruce Wayne and not Batman.

"I agree. Wally is more important than our secret identities. But I must warn you that if you do reveal who I am under the mask I will make your life miserable." Batman warned but knew that something like that would never happen.

Hank and Janet nodded their heads. They would keep all of the Justice League's secret identities a secret.

"Batman, you need to get up here now. We have a problem. A big one at that." Robin's voice cackled over the wrist communicator.

"On our way."

When the four heroes arrived at he main room of the Cave they were shocked to see a suit of armor that looked very much like Iron Man's suit only this was gray and black.

"Rhodey, what on Earth are you doing here?" Janet ask as she walked over to where James was at and hugged him well the best she could since he was in a suit of armor.

"Things just got worse Batman. Spiderman and Black Panther are missing and the Bioship just went missing as well." Robin told his mentor.

"It seems that Loki has been planning this for some time as this is not just a spur of the moment plan. Spiderman has been missing since Hulk's attack on New York City when Loki disguised himself as Thor and tricked Hulk into going on a rampage. Now Black Panther who I know went after Loki in an attempt to free Kid Flash." Tony told the four heroes who had been missing.

"Where was the last known location of the Bioship?" Batman asked Robin.

"Gotham. Right around Wayne Tech." Robin replied as he pinpointed the location of the Bioship. "M'gann sent me a message saying that they had been attacked by Green Goblin."

"That is one of Spiderman's main villains. He must be working for Loki who is still upset about not being able to kill Spiderman when Loki turned him into a pig and sent Norse Hunters after him." Thor pointed out.

Everyone looked at Thor like he was crazy or something.

"It is a long story and it really did happen a while ago." Janet said.

"Never mind. We now know that Loki had Kid Flash, Black Panther, Spiderman and quite possibly Young Justice. We need to get to Gotham now and stop Loki and Vandal Savage from opening the portal." Flash pointed out.

"I'll get Fury to contact Miss Marvel who can help us. Is there anyone you need to contact?" Tony asked as he reached for his his phone.

"Dr. Fate and Zatanna who are training." Batman replied noticing Thor slightly flinch at the name of the Magicians.

"Doesn't do to well with those of the magical world." Steve said.

"But do not worry my friends I will not harm your magical friends as they are heroes and not villains." Thor pointed out.

"All right, let's get suited up and take Loki down for good." Steve said knowing what he and the other Avengers may have to do. Loki may be a god but he could still be killed by another god and judging by the way Thor was acting Steve knew that Loki would be come out of the battle alive.

_Next chapter is Battle Royal as the Avengers, the Justice League and Young Justice work to save their friends and family from Loki's wrath._

Ideas would be wonderful.

Reviews would be great as well.


	14. Chapter 14

**THANK FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. FIRST OFF MALAIZJAN DEJESUS GET 99% OF THE CREDIT FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE MAKE SURE YOUR REVIEWS CREDIT HER AS THE WRITER. I ONLY WROTE A LITTLE BIT.**

Chaper 14

Gotham City

Superboy knew they were in trouble.

It had been 10 minutes since the Bioship had to make an emergency landing, courtesy of Green Goblin. They believed they could take him.

They were so _wrong._

Green Goblin was an obvious veteran villain because he stayed in the air using this platform rocket-propelled flying thing and his aim with his bombs was deadly. The villain had managed to get the bombs of his to land in a circle around him, which weakened Miss Martian and Aqualad because of the flames that sprouted up.

Artemis and Superboy were holding their own, despite their own minor injuries…okay, so only Artemis had the minor injuries. Superboy just lost his shirt, that's all. The two were protecting their downed teammates until one of them regained their strength. But with fires sprouting up all around them, there was a slim chance of that.

Artemis saw an opening after firing off an arrow at the Green Goblin, who merely laughed and dodged it. She looked back at Superboy, who took the distraction she provided to get Miss Martian and Aqualad closer together and farther away from the flames. Firing another arrow, she darted for the front double doors and dodged the bombs being thrown at her as she got inside.

Superboy was peeved. Now he was all alone in this fight against a guy that loved explosions a bit too much. If only he could get him on the ground…Conner grinned. He had an idea.

"Well, I'm losing playmates left and right here. Well, time to die!" As Green Goblin made another circuit around Superboy, he got ready to throw his final bomb.

That was when Superboy leaped.

He caught the edge of the glider of Green Goblin.

"Hey! Get off!" The villain flew up higher into the air, trying to shake Conner off.

But Superboy wasn't going to let go. He reached up with his free hand and caught the ankle of the Green Goblin, trying to throw him off of his glider.

The villain wasn't not too thrilled. "You want to play, boy? Let's play!" Green Goblin flew up higher and higher, all the while trying to make Superboy to let go of his ankle…

Mount Justice

Everyone was getting prepared.

Hawkeye, Green Arrow and Red Arrow were stuffing their quivers full of arrows, so they didn't run out. Clint told the other archers that he had the first time the aliens invaded, but in his defense, he didn't think he was going to fend off an invasion. The two Justice League archers were gracious enough to allow the Avenger's resident archer to take some trick arrows himself. If the three could work together, then they could be just as deadly as their meta-human counterparts.

"Thanks for the arrows. And by the way, I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier," Clint told Oliver and Roy.

Roy spoke for them. "Don't worry about it. We were being jerks too."

Oliver sputtered and was a little shocked that his son had admitted to being a jerk.

Clint laughed. "So…Red Arrow?" he asked.

"I was known as Speedy for too long. I liked it. Homage to my mentor."

"Really? So Green Arrow, you had a protégé that made it to the League?" He saw Oliver's expression. "I saw it on tv."

"Yeah. I do have another. Artemis." Oliver's face told of the worry he had for his second protégé.

"If she's just as tough as Red Arrow here, you have no worries," Clint offered.

Black Canary, Wonder Woman and Black Widow were prepping themselves for a fight. Well, Diana and Dinah were stretching while Black Widow was loading up on her gun clips. The three women were quiet as they prepared themselves.

It wasn't until Diana pulled out her sword that gave Natasha pause. "That's yours?" she asked.

"I only use it in the most dire of missions. It's my war sword. I know enough about gods to know that you need every weapon possible." Diana watched as Black Widow stuffed her loaded clips into her belt. "You've been a warrior for a long time."

Natasha jerked up at that. "Warrior?"

"You've been trained since you were young, like me. I am an Amazon-we pick up on such things. But guns?"

"I have a good eye."

"So do I. You can do more without the guns," Dinah said to Black Widow.

"Maybe so, but my opponents always has their guns. I never willingly not have them with me."

"Fair enough," Diana said, to ward off more questions from Dinah. Diana saw the sadness in the SHIELD agent's eyes-it was a sadness that spoke of a past she was trying to run from.

Batman and Robin were loading up their utility belts as Flash paced. Rhodey and Tony were running diagnostics on their armors and War Machine was getting an upgrade on its software.

Robin was curious about the personal reason that War Machine left the Avengers. Whatever it was, the other Avengers didn't want anyone to know what it was. He eyes Janet and Hank Pym in a quiet corner, trying to hold themselves together. He needed to help his best friend. But he felt that when Wally was saved, he wasn't going to be the same again.

"I've been wondering about something," Flash said to James, watching him intently. "Why did you leave the Avengers?"

James chose his next words carefully. "I needed to recover from Loki."

Tony heard the tone his best friend gave. That wasn't a good sign. So he stepped in. "But that doesn't matter. You're here. I assume this is a one-time deal?"

"You know it, Tony." James sighed in relief.

"Don't you guys get claustrophobic in those armors?" Flash had asked.

"I do." James then realized what he said.

Robin understood now. "Loki did something to your armor and your claustrophobia kicked in."

James sighed. No use in lying now. "Yeah. Tony and Thor had to tear the armor open to save me, after I fell nearly a thousand miles to the ground. That wasn't a good day for me. I couldn't get myself to put the armor back on after that. So I left. And I didn't look back until now."

"You're not the only one with a phobia," Flash admitted. "And I'm sure Wally will too after this."

"We'll get him back, Flash."

Robin kept glancing at his computer gauntlet in hopes of getting some kind of signal from the team. He was worried. Miss Martian wasn't talking to him mentally anymore and if they were trying to go up against an unknown villain, that was going to make things more difficult.

Steve Rogers was using the mountain's training room to prep himself by punching the hell out of the boxer's bag hanging in one corner. He wasn't alone-Thor was there, deep in thought, staring at his hammer as if it had the answers the Thunder God was seeking.

"Thor?"

"Yes, my friend?" Thor said in response.

"No one's going to blame you if you have to make things…final with Loki."

"I have struggled with that conclusion. I know I must."

Captain America punched the bag for a few more minutes before talking again. "You didn't know he would go after Wally."

"I did not know there was a second option to reopening that portal. I do not know how he knew of it."

"Savage is an immortal." Superman walked into the training room, which put the Avengers there on guard. "I didn't mean to jump into the conversation. But I heard it."

"Ease-dropping?" Steve offered.

"More like, I can't ignore any conversation with my hearing," Clark said with a smile.

"You were saying?" Thor pushed the Man of Steel.

"Well, Savage prides himself on his vast knowledge over the centuries. He most likely knew how Loki opened this portal to let hostile aliens through and figured out how it could be done by man." Superman was worried too-he couldn't hide it in his voice.

"Something else has you worried," Thor said in sympathy.

"Superboy."

"Your son?" said Captain America.

Superman sputtered. "N-no! He's more like a younger brother."

"I did not know you had family, Superman," Thor said.

"I didn't know either." He wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal that Conner was a clone of him. Not to the Avengers, at least. "Not until last year. It's been slow-going."

"It is okay if you worry for your family. I have done so in the past."

Superman sympathized with Thor, even though he was a god. "And now?"

"I find myself wondering when I will strike the final blow to my own brother."

Steve's eyes widened. Superman's did too.

"You can't be saying what I think you're saying Thor?" Steve asked, hoping he heard wrong.

"I meant what I said. If we are unable to capture Loki then I must do what I should have done years ago." Thor replied.

Superman was appalled that a hero would even thing about killing.

"I know that you don't want to hear this but killing is never an answer no matter how evil they are. If we kill than we are no better than the villains that we fight. But given the situation and the fact the we can't kill Loki or Savage I'd say there has to be another way," Superman pointed out.

"Gods can be killed if it is done by another god. I, however, do not want to kill my brother as there are other ways to handle Loki. But I will deal the final blow should the need arise. Loki has crossed the line by using a child for his plans. That is unforgivable." Thor told Superman who just looked at the Thunder God.

"Let us pray that we can capture Loki without killing him." Superman replied but deep down The Man of Steel wanted nothing more than to use his heat vision on that monster.

"I agree." Steve said as he made hit the boxing bag so hard that it broke and send saw dust everywhere.

Superman eyed him. He heard that Captain America was a super soldier but he had no idea of the strength he possessed. Perhaps the two hero groups could find common ground.

In Gotham City…

Artemis stole inside the Wayne Tech building. It was empty, but that was because there was an evacuation earlier, so it would be empty. She carefully walked down the dark halls, looking for any signs of Savage or Loki. Or even Wally.

She was pissed that he was still under the control of a madman. Or a mad Norse God, who knows how that works. Anyway, he was a hard head, so why was he still under Loki's control? Was it as Hawkeye told her? About it being difficult to tell what "truth" was the real one and not one Loki put in his head?

Artemis didn't know. The blonde archer made it to the stairs and opened the door slowly, sweeping it before going up the steps quietly, just like Robin taught her.

When Spiderman came to he found that his head was pounding. So he reached for it, or attempted to.

He heard the rattle and looked up above his head.

His arms were shackled above his head and he was bruised from his fight with Green Goblin. Peter Parker groaned. Green Goblin was up to something! He had to get free and get to Iron Man.

"Spiderman?"

Peter looked over next to him and saw T'Challa, the Black Panther, shackled the same way as him. And he had a metal collar around his neck. "Panther?" he choked out. His throat was dry.

"We have lost our abilities. You have a collar around your neck as well. We are normal." Black Panther was none too happy about that little development.

"What's going on? Why are we here?"

"What do you remember, my friend?" T'Challa asked.

"Green Goblin stole a photon amplifier from a small company. I was following him and trying to slow him down. I got the call about Hulk rampaging on the other side of time. I wanted to break it off but he threw some bombs at me. I dodged them but they exploded behind me and I fell to the streets. Then some guy with a scar on his face, like right over his eye was standing over me. He called me an ant. Then I got kicked in the head. That's all I remember. How'd you get captured?"

"Green Goblin." He was still not happy for letting his guard down and letting the green-skinned villain get the best of him.

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Ant-Man's and Wasp's son has been kidnapped by Loki and placed under his control. He seems to plan using the teen to reopen the portal and allowing more aliens to come through."

"Without the tesserak?!"

"Yes. The scarred man is called Vandel Savage and he is one of the Justice League's villains. He seems to have the tech knowledge needed to build a second device."

"I can't believe Loki tracked down their kid! They gave him up," said Spiderman.

"I know. He is Kid Flash."

Although no one could see it, Peter's eyes widened under his full face mask. "WHAT!?" he cried. "You mean that even though Ant-man and Wasp gave up their son to keep him out of danger he still choose a life dangerous lifestyle not only that but he's a part of the Justice League?! Great, just great!"

"Iron Man and Batman have their teams on a truce of sorts." At least, T'Challa hoped so.

"So they're going to come here and save us all? Kill me now," Spiderman chide to himself.

"That is still an option." Savage walked into the holding area, grinning. "I see you two are awake. As soon as the portal opens, you two will be the first to go."

"Uh, how about I rock-paper-scissors you?" Peter said, trying to crack a joke.

"Such insolence…" Vandel made his way over to Black Panther, smiling. "At least I meet the great king of Wakunda."

Black Panther was curious about this villain.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't realize who I am. I am Vandel Savage, immortal conqueror. I am aware of who you are. In fact, I know the identities of many heroes."

"You would use a child to further your ambitions?" T'Challa asked. "Where is your honor?"

"Honor is long dead, _king_. I am about the advancement of human evolution. What you heroes fail to understand is that humanity must evolve. If it takes an alien invasions of disastrous proportions to get this planet moving to freedom, then so be it."

"You're insane!" Spiderman cried. "You're willing to let this planet get destroyed by aliens hell bent on destruction!?"

Savage only grinned. "How ironic that Kid Flash will bring about the end of the world as we know it."

"That's what you think!" Artemis let loose an arrow, aimed at Savage.

The immortal warrior dodged it and pulling his sword from its scabbard, he charged the blonde archer.

Artemis blocked the sword stroke that came at her and she followed up with a leg sweep, which Savage dodged and leaped up, landing behind her. She back-flipped out of the way, catching him in the chin, and forced him back a few inches. "Where's Kid Flash?" she asked.

"So one of the children has gotten passed Green Goblin. Tell me, little archer, are you ready to die?"

"I'm not dying today!" She launched another arrow at him, which he swatted away from him with his sword. She saw his grin and readied herself.

She didn't see Loki until it was almost too late; the swing of his staff was her only warning from behind so she dodged, by leaping up and vaulting over Savage's head. As she landed, she swung around and launched her glue arrows at them.

Savage moved out of the way and Loki got both, pinning him in place.

Loki wasn't too pleased with the development.

Savage came at her, wielding his sword. Artemis blocked the first several blows from him and he grinned. He kept going, backing her up into the awaiting Norse God, who was close to freeing himself at the moment.

Artemis was trying to hold her ground but she noticed that Savage was trying to get her to go back. So she went with it, waiting until he lunged at her so she could jump.

She never got the chance. Loki blasted her from behind and she was rammed head-first into the wall, knocking her out. She fell back, unconscious before she hit the floor.

T'Challa strained against the shackles holding him against the wall.

Spiderman was trying to use his webbing with no success.

Loki freed himself at the last moment and walked over to the archer. "She's got spirit."

"She's a spy. Most likely sent ahead to check on our status. We must start now."

"Just as I wanted to. I'll grab the speedster. You have the girl."

Savage merely grinned.

_Next chapter Vandel and Loki set thier plan into motion while the League and the Avengers arrive at Wayne Tech to find Superboy fighting Green Goblin._

ideas are always welcomed.

reviews would be wonderful thank you


	15. Chapter 15

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED. MALAIZJAIN DEJESUS GETS CREDIT FOR HER HELP ON THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE GIVE HER A SHOUT OUT FOR HER WRITING. **

Chapter 15

Fifteen minutes later…

The Avengers and members of the Justice League arrived at Wayne Tech in Gotham and came upon a sight that would have been comical if the world wasn't at stake.

Green Goblin was purposely flying into the sides of the buildings, trying to lose Superboy and force him to fall. "What's the matter, kid? Can't fly?" he teased.

Conner knew his limitations and his strengths. Not being able to fly was something that got to him. His girlfriend could fly. He couldn't. Stupid clone DNA… He finally got the strength to pull Green Goblin down off his glider with all his strength.

They both fell from the sky, Green Goblin cursing Superboy with everything phrase and word he knew. Superboy reached out to stop his decent but he didn't see the gutter of a brick building until he was smacked in the head with it and stars exploded in his vision.

Superman didn't waste any time. He flew up and caught Conner before he hit the ground. The Man of Steel knew of Conner's human DNA but wasn't sure if he'd survive the fall. He slowly lowered them to the ground as War Machine grabbed Green Goblin. "Superboy?"

"My head…" was all Conner said.

Batman went into action. He went to check for a concussion. It wouldn't do anyone any good if Clark's 'brother' was out of it. He checked to see if his eyes followed the light from his pen.

Miss Martian and Aqualad were coming to. They were being helped to their feet by Wonder Woman and Black Canary. "Where…?"

Meanwhile, Rhodey threw Green Goblin down to the asphalt. "Where are they?" he demanded, his shoulder-mount missile launchers settling into place and angled at the villain.

"I know nothing!" Green Goblin lied.

"Sure. Where's Spiderman?" Tony asked, readying his pulsar cannon.

"Maybe I can help?" Miss Martian walked up to the villain. "I didn't like having my ship shot down." Her eyes glowed green and she entered his mind.

The level of craziness she encountered inside was nearly more than what she could handle. She then got the info she wanted and left his mind as fast as she could. "They're on the top floor. Artemis went inside already. I think Spiderman is there. But Black Panther-dresses as a black cat?"

"Great! I wish Panther would have waited…we could've used him now…" Tony complained.  
M'gann shook her head to clear it. "His mind…"

"Miss Martian, you didn't have to do that. Your uncle wouldn't have let you," Black Canary reprimanded gently.

"I know. But we needed the info and he's made me mad."

"You don't want to abuse your powers," Hawkeye chimed in. "Even in anger. Just take this as a lesson. There are some minds you never want to enter."

Aqualad watched as War Machine promptly punched Green Goblin out cold. He didn't know there was another Iron Man armor. "What has happened since we left?" he asked.

Superboy stood on his own, now that he was shirtless. "I'm fine. Really."

"For now," Batman warned. "If you feel any different, go to Superman right away. He can get you out of the fight fast."

"Not without Kid Flash," Conner talked back. "I'll live.

That was when Clark eyed his brother. "Another shirt gone?"

"It was his fault, not mine!"

There were a few chuckles.

"I take it he loses his shirt often?" Black Widow asked Miss Martian.

"Pretty much every mission we go on," she told the Avenger.

"He does look good without it."

Hawkeye pouted when he heard that.

Superboy showed signs of blushing.

"Rhodey, why didn't you tell us that you knew that Kid Flash was really Ant-Man and Wasp's son? Don't you dare tell me that you didn't know. Mary is your sister. There was no way that you didn't know about Wally." Tony asked his best friend who had to have known that KId Flash was really his GodSon not realizing that he was overheard by the Justice League.

"What are you talking about? War Machine knows Kid Flash's adopted parents." Conner asked as he felt a slight headache coming on from his hit into the brick wall.

Hank and Janet could feel the intense stares directed at them. They knew that they had to tel them why they choose the Wests to take in Wally.

"It is a long story. First off like we said we were overjoyed to find out that we were going to be parents but when Wasp was at the last few weeks of her pregnancy the Mansion that we used as out headquarters was attacked and Wasp went into premature labor. Thank heavens Black Panther was there or we may have lost our son." Hank started to tell them. "Anyway we knew our son was not safe with us and as much as it hurt us we knew that we had to give him up. So we began looking through retired SHIELD agents that would make great parents."

"I was adopted as a small child by my father's best friend and his wife. Both my father and adopted father were in the military. Anyway I grew up with my adopted parent's daughter who I look to as a sister. Both her and her husband worked for SHIELD in their life but retired to start a family but they found out that they could not have any children so they decided to adopt. This was around the time Kid Flash had been born. Both Ant-Man and Wasp knew that their son was special and they wanted the best for him so they choose my sister and her husband to be his parents." War Machine explained. "I don't think that any of us ever thought that the baby that was given up would ever become a hero as we wanted him away from that life."

"Instead he chose to idolize a hero that just so turned out to be his adopted father's sister's husband," Flash said getting his two cents in. Part of the speedster blamed himself for the trouble that his nephew was in. If Flash had never told Wally what the chemicals were that gave speedsters their powers Wally would not be in this mess in the first place.

"Flash, I am not blaming you for what happened. You were just humoring your sidekick and had no idea that he was smart enough to recreate the experiment that gave you your powers. At least, with this happening, we know that if it's for the right cause, all three teams can work together." Janet told the speedster, who she knew felt back about what was happening. Flash had told her and Hank how Wally had gotten his powers. They were shocked that a 10 year old could recreate such a dangerous experiment and survive but neither she nor Hank blamed the older speedster what had happened.

"We can talk more about this later. Right now we need to save our teammates and stop Loki and Savage from destroying the world and killing Kid Flash." Batman reminded the team as they headed into Wayne Tech to stop two madmen from causing an invasion that could destroy the world.

Inside the building, on the top floor…

Artemis came to. Her head and back hurt and she tried to her arms down, only to feel her skin pinch and she winced. Then she felt something falling down her one arm. She looked up, still drowsy. What she saw snapped her awake.

There was a thin trail of blood rolling down her arm. "Crap," she whispered.

"Are you alright?"

Artemis looked over to her left and saw Spiderman, who she seen from the New York Papers and some dude in a cat costume. "Yeah. Sure. Where's Kid Flash?"

"They're setting him up now. We need to get out of here. But these dumb collars are blocking our powers," Peter Parker complained.

"I have no powers." Artemis gripped the chains above her shackles and kicked off the wall to force herself up-side-down. But she couldn't hold it and dropped back down, jerking the shackles and she felt a cut this time. Then she looked up and saw more blood coming down.

"Great."

"Try not to hurt yourself further, young one," said T'Challa.

"I'm not sitting still here." She looked around the room they were in, and saw something about the way they were hanging. "Are you Black Panther?" she asked.

"I am. How do you know me?"

"My family is part of the League of Shadows. I heard about you ever since I was a kid," she admitted.

"Then your family, like many of the Shadows, have fought with my father before me."  
Artemis just nodded and stared intently at the hook being used. She saw the gap in it. She grinned. "Black Panther, can you lift Spiderman down if I get you free?"

T'Challa thought about it for a moment before looking up and seeing what she saw. They were hanging from their shackles, but none of them noticed the small gap in the hook attached to the wall. "I can. But you have blades within your shackles. If you continue to try, you can cut something vital."

"I'm not hanging here, knowing that Kid Flash needs our help! So I am going to try, and keep trying!" Artemis took a breath, pushed the pain aside and did it again. Balanced awkwardly up-side-down, she reached over with her feet and caught Black Panther's chain between the insoles of her boots. Then she used all of her strength to lift his chain up and through the gap in the hook.

T'Challa used his feet for leverage to help the young girl out. He admired her courage and quick-thinking to try and free themselves. She had been obviously trained well. She forced herself to lift the chain even higher and her legs shook. So did her arms. The blades within her shackles were cutting deep. She could feel the blood coming. But with a sudden burst of strength, she lifted the chain free of the hook and Black Panther fell to his feet to the floor. She then tried lowering herself back down but she lost her sudden rush of strength, and fell forward.  
T'Challa caught her before she jerked down and hurt herself further.

"Panther, get her down!" Spiderman told the king. He could wait. She could see the steady stream of blood coming down both arms. She was going to bleed to death. "I feel stupid for not seeing the gap in the hooks."

"I do too, my friend."

Black Panther got Spiderman down before he went over to Artemis and tore his cape up into strips and wrapped them around Artemis's wrist to stop the bleeding while Spiderman used his webbing capsules to keep the bandages on.

"Thank you." Artemis replied wincing at the pain in her wrists.

"You should be alright now. You didn't lose a lot of blood but you will be in pain for sometime." Spiderman told the archer.

"We have to find Kid Flash before Loki uses him to open the portal to where ever the hell he wants to open it." Artemis said as she was helped up by T'Challa and Spiderman.

"Never in my life would I ever even had thought that I would be teaming up with the Justice League to save my godnephew from Thor's insane stepbrother." Spiderman pointed out as he tried to figure a way to get the collar off of his neck. "His Parents gave him up to prevent something like this from happening."

"Kid Flash is a bit of a trouble magnet but he is one of the best friends you could ever have." Artemis said. "And I thought that my family was weird.

"Sound like to me that you have feelings for the young speedster." T'Challa said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Maybe. I don't know at this moment. I mean Kid's always been there for me."

"You feelings may just be the key to getting Kid Flash free from Loki's mind control." T'Challa pointed out as he looked to find a way out when he heard a animal like roar prompting the cat like King to stand in front of Artemis to protect her from what ever was behind the wall.

The wall came down and as soon as the dust cleared to reveal Superboy looking ready to kill some one mainly a God that looked like a reindeer thanks to the helmet said God wore all the time.

"Artemis, are you alright?" Green Arrow asked as he saw the blood stained strips of cloths around his 'neice's' wrists.

"I'll live. Get the Collars off of Black Panther and Spiderman."

Robin and Batman wasted no time in getting the collars off of the two avergers.

"What do we do now?" Hank ask, his voice showing worry for his son.

"Now we launch an attack on Loki and Savage and free Kid Flash." Batman told everyone in a voice that showed everyone thta he was concerned for Kid Flash.

"How do we plan on doing that? Loki will know that we are coming." Captain America asked knowing that the insane God was waiting for them at the rooftop.

"Loki knows that only some of that only certain members of each team are coming to the rescue of Kid Flash so we both have that element of surprize." Batman pointed out as he began telling each hero what their job was.

_Next chapter the battle begins and will KId Flash be saved or will they have to give up on him to save the world._

**ideas are welcomed anytime.**

reviews are welcomed as well. thanks


	16. Chapter 16

**THANKS GO TO MALAIZJAN DEJESUS FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER AS SHE WROTE ALL OF IT. PLEASE SEND HER A NOTE SAYING HOW MUCH YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 16

**BOOM!**

The room the Avengers and League were in shook with such force, everyone who didn't fly fell to the ground. It sounded like someone had set off a nuclear bomb inside the building. Even as the building continued to shake and hum, no one could get any footing.

Well, maybe no one but Robin. He used a grappling hook to get out of the room so quick, no one noticed that he was gone just then. He got to his feet and took off running for the stairs. Because whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

Meanwhile, Wally was placed into this dome-like chamber made of the strongest metals that could conduct and hold his speeds. He calmly stepped up to the treadmill belt on the floor and held on to the handles that were designed for him. He allowed Loki to lock his wrists to the handles, so he couldn't break free.

But mentally, he was trying to fight and losing himself. Loki wanted him to focus on his speed, of being the best. However, Wally found something to focus on-well, really someone.

Artemis.

Him focusing on her was helping him fight harder and Loki was growing angrier that he was fighting so hard.

The dome-like chamber was solid on three sides and an opening was on the left side, in which as soon as Wally was strapped in and Loki left the chamber, a force field was erected. The villain then walked over to the panel and watched as Vandal Savage was typing in the last of the commands. "Is it ready?" Loki asked.

"Make him run."

So Loki went back to the opening in the chamber and held up his staff.

Wally felt himself start to run and he fought how fast he was going. He had to. There was that part of him that knew there was a reason he wasn't supposed to run that fast. But he couldn't slow down and he ran faster…and faster.

A beam of gray light shot out at the top of the chamber, broke through the ceiling, in which the building shook. The beam of light rose high above Gotham City and it started to cloud up and thundered for all to hear.

Then it slowly parted and everyone could see into space, with its billions of stars and distant planets.

It was happening as a roar erupted from the inside of the portal.

The Chitauri were coming through. Soldiers on flying surfboard-like gliders and long worms-like ships.

The invasion was happening again.

The heroes were out of time.

Hank let out a yell that scared even Hulk who Banner had transformed into after entering the building just in case they ran into some aliens that needed to be smashed. Without any warning Hank's Ant-Man helmet disappeared and all that was left was Giant Man who was ** off beyond reasoning and growing so big that he was causing everyone in the room to feel a little bit cramped do to the losing of space to move.

"You guys handle The Chitauri, Savage is going to pay for what he has done to my son!" Hank growled out with so much viciousness in his voice that it scared his wife and teammates. Hank really was going to fight Vandal Savage on his own. Hank Pym who was a known pacific as going to fight and may even try and kill which was something that the Avengers did from time to time and which one of the Avengers may do to their stepbrother.

"Giant Man, wait!"

It was too late as Hank jumped out the hole in the ceiling and with a roar that rivaled Hulk headed toward the top of the building to fight Savage.

Hank wasted no time in reaching the top of Wayne Tech and locating Savage who was standing in front of the device that held Kid Flash who was going so fast that you could barely see him.

"SAVAGE!"

Savage turned around to see Giant Man lunging for him.

Savage didn't have time to do anything as a 10 foot tall man flung himself at him and knocked him off the of his feet with a very powerful punch. Savage also thought that it was weird that Giant Man was fighting since it was known that the man was a pacific.

"You and Loki will pay for what you are doing to my son!" Hank yelled as he gave Savage another punch in the stomach.

"SON?!" Savage asked trying to catch his breath.

"Yes son. Kid Flash is my son who I gave up to protect from people like you. Release him this minute." Hank demanded as he launched another punch at the immortal who was trying his best to avoid the powered punches.

The fight continued for some time with Hank giving the punches and Savage receiving them. Hank wasn't about to let Savage get away with what he had done to his son.

"What's the plan?" Superman asked Batman.

The remaining heroes watched as the skies rained aliens down on Gotham City. The Chitauri landed everywhere as the worm-like ships made their way down.

"Captain America, you've dealt with this before." Batman had to defer to the Avenger. It grated him to do so but pride was worth the sacrifice when Wally's life was on the line.

"Right. We need to slow down the arrival," Steve told the gathered heroes.

"Same as before?" Widow asked the soldier.

"Yeah. Captain America knew he'd have to repeat the plan for the Justice League and modify it to include a few more Avengers. "Iron Man, you have the perimeter. Take War Machine with you. Three block radius only. Turn them back or turn them to ash. Thor-"

"Loki is mine."

Steve knew his plan hit a snag.

"Wonder Woman and I will take the portal. If we can hit them as they come out, there will be less to get to the ground," Superman offered.

"Okay then. Hawkeye, you, Green and Red Arrow find perches on the tallest buildings. Be our eyes. Call out attack patterns. Maybe take out a few if you can."

"I will also join them," said Martian Manhunter. "Miss Martian will join me."

"Not without me," Superboy countered. He saw his vision gray slightly.

"We'll need the strength," J'onn agreed. "I'll take Superboy with us."

"Agreed," said Batman.

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian lifted the archers and Superboy into the air to get into position.

"Widow you and I are on the ground," Steve concluded.

"Black Canary, give the armored Avengers some help," Batman told the sonic screamer. "You, Aquaman and Aqualad will be at the ground perimeter. If the armored Avengers can't get to the aliens, then it'll be up to you."

"Got it!" Dinah, Kaldur and King Orin ran off to get to Iron Man and War Machine.

"I'm going to help Hank. And make sure none of the aliens get to Wally." Wasp shrunk down and flew up to the roof.

"I'll swing around, help where I can," said Spiderman, and he was off.

"As will I," added Black Panther.

"Then stay close to us," Steve told the fellow Avenger. He knew last time, he had been almost overwhelmed. He hoped the added strength of the Justice League will be a great help.

And even with 2 leaders, they forgot about a certain overprotective speedster…

Robin wasn't having an easy time with Loki. The 13 year old acrobat threw everything he had at the Norse God, but the trickster was destroying the objects before they hit him. Robin had to resort to dodging and making Loki mad.

Artemis made her way to the roof. She saw the fighting going on and she ran for Wally. She saw an opening and ran for it, only to bounce off it when the force field made itself known. Cursing, she went to the control panel to try and close the beam off. But she had no idea which set of buttons would do that so she ran back to the opening in the contraption. "WALLY!" she cried out to him.

"Ar…" Wally almost lost his footing. He was tied to the handle and he was going so fast, he was glowing. He was almost transparent. He was fighting, she saw that. He was trying to slow down and when he did, the beam was thinning and he was more solid. "Ar…te-mis…Help…" he managed to get out.

She looked around. Robin was dealing with Loki, and she didn't want to go up against the Norse God. But Ant Man was losing the fight with Vandel Savage so she decided that she would help the biochemist out.

Ant Man was losing. His anger and rage fueled his attack and he did a number on Vandel Savage but the immortal waited him out and now the villain was taking the fight to Ant Man, a pacifist. It was hard to watch, because Hank was still giving it all he had, but his arm was hurting from too many smarting blows and his knee had given out with a well-placed sword hit to it by Savage. It forced Hank to shrink down to a normal size.

Another advantage for Savage.

Vandel Savage struck another punch to Ant Man in the stomach and blood arched out of the other man's mouth. As Hank went to his knees, Savage stabbed him in the back, making him scream like a girl. He was about to take his sword to finish the Avenger off when an arrow knocked the sword away from Savage. He turned to meet a footed boot in the face, sending him flying back.

Artemis got to Ant Man's side. "Are you okay?" she asked, a bit breathless.

"Wally…please, get to Wally first. Don't worry about me," Hank told the female archer.

"I need your help though. Wally's fading in and out and I don't know why," she told him.

"Get…the blade…" Hank stole himself for more pain as she took the blade's handle and pulled as quickly as she could. He grunted as he felt something got hit with the blade. He then felt her bandage him up, to prevent an infection. He then got help to his feet.

Robin then flew into him and Hank went down again, Robin on top. Robin's arm landed wrong and the snap of bone was heard.

Artemis let another arrow loose and Loki swatted it away with his staff. Loki ran at her and with a lucky shot, stabbed her in the stomach.

That was when Thor showed up, and a second later, so did Flash.

"NOOOOO!" they both cried as Loki carelessly ripped his staff free from Artemis and she stumbled back, her hand over the wound.

"LOKI!" Thor boomed with anger and he walked over to where Loki was, which the Trickster God wisely backed away from his angry brother. "You and I will have words. _NOW_!"

"Now brother, don't be hasty…" Loki began but when Thor got close, he thrust his staff out but Thor knocked it away with his hammer.

"This is done. No more will you play with children to win your revenge." Thor raised his hammer-

-Loki reached out for his staff and it flew to him in response-

-As Thor brought his hammer down-

-Loki raised his staff in defense-

-Both weapons struck true it their own aims-

And an energy came froth, the force and power of the weapons meeting caused that power to flare out, to hit anything and anyone outside of the building, into the fight that was ongoing with the Chitauri, and the heroes desperate to stop the invasion.

The battle of the Norse Brothers had begun.

_next chapter the battle begins between brothers and Hank, Janet, Flash, Artemis and Robin do thier best to help and free Wally._

**_i__deas__ are welcome for the fight and what the heroes do to free Wally._**

**Reviews would be great as well thanks**


	17. Chapter 17

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT YOU HAVE BEEN GIVEN ME. MALAZIJAN DEJESUS GET MOST OF THE CREIDT FOR WRITING THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO HER.**

_CHAPTER 17_

Superman and Wonder Woman were the only two heroes that escaped the blast from the two Norse Gods, but that was only because Superman was a shield. _Literally_. The two were the fastest to recover and took to the aliens as they tried to exit the portal.

Batman came to and a Chitauri had as well, for the alien raised his weapon-

"Wolb taht nopeaw pu!" came the combined chants of Doctor Fate and Zatanna as the two flew onto the scene. The two wizards came to Batman's side as the Dark Knight rose to his feet, as did Captain America. "Sorry we're late!" Zatanna said.

"Never mind that. We need that portal close," Batman said urgently.

"We got it." Fate and Zatanna flew back into the air.

Hulk whizzed by the archers, knocking down the worm-like ships as he went.

Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian mind blasted the Chitauri as they tried to get close to the ground teams. Red and Green Arrows were using their arrows to slow down the ships so Iron Man and War Machine could catch up.

Meanwhile, T'Chala and Peter Parker were taking out several of the aliens as Black Canary used her cry to deafen them. The aliens did not like such high pitched sounds. They covered their ears, and Aquaman and Aqualad ran up to them to take them down.

Black Widow slowly came to. She was disoriented. She lost her gun in the fall and as she rose, she was kicked hard in the back, throwing her back down. Several of the Chitauri had ganged up on her. One picked her up by her hair and another went to punch her. She grabbed that fist, twisted it and kicked as hard as she could to drive the one hitting her back. Then she felt the one that was hauling up by her hair let go and almost fall on top of her. She got out of the way in time.

Natasha looked up and saw a distant smile of Hawkeye. She smiled back.

Wasp made her way to the top, to the roof and saw the young female archer on her knees next to Robin, whose hand was broken, she was furious. Both of them were protecting her husband, who was hurt himself.

Flash was taking on Vandal Savage and winning as the immortal was given no quarter to fight back. Barry wouldn't let him.

Loki and Thor were just fighting brutally. Both were injured but not severely enough to turn the tide of the fight.

Leaving the two brothers to their own fight, Janet went after Vandal Savage, hitting him from behind with her stingers.

Vandal turned his back on Flash and dealt with the new fighter. He waited until she was close before closing his hands hard, catching her. He then grinned and he turned to meet Flash's fists as he let Wasp go.

Flash accidently hit Janet with one of his fast speed punches and she fell to the floor, growing to her normal size. The speedster was beyond ** off. HE grabbed Savage by the front of his military jacket and tossed the immortal out the window as hard as he could.

Savage caught himself and hauled himself back into the window.

Hank was slowly coming to as Robin bandaged Artemis' stomach. "Wha-?"

"We've got a problem," Robin stated calmly as Artemis in turn wrapped Robin's broken wrist up. "Wally's fading out. I need access to the power cufflinks. But the panel has no give."

Hank then saw his wife unconscious in Flash's arms. "Janet!"

That distracted Thor and Loki took them both off the rooftop, to keep from getting ganged up on.

Ant Man then forced himself to his feet and went after Vandel Savage. The immortal never had a chance to get up. The somewhat peacemaker reeled back a punch and just knocked Savage out cold. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor. "One problem solved."

Robin and Artemis looked that the Avenger in shock as Ant-Man wasn't known for being violent but then again Savage had captured said Avenger's son was using him for world domination.

Flash walked over to the scientist and held out the man's wife to him. "Is she ok?"

"Janet's way tougher than she looks." Hank then went over to the machine. He started to hit a series of buttons, trying to shut off the machine. It took a couple of minutes to do so but he was able to get the force field that kept Wally inside down.

Wally's speeds were so strong, so fast that the backlash hit everyone on that floor, knocking them to the ground. He was fading even more.

Rhodey was blasting away at the Chitauri, smiling to himself. He missed his armor so much. He and Tony were blasting away at the aliens and even though they were shooting back at the armored heroes, War Machine was laying them out.

Aqualad used his water bearers to grab an alien by the neck and toss it into the nearest building, knocking it out. He turned and saw that Hulk was leaping pass him, two Chitauri on his back. Aqualad summoned some water from the fire hydrant and used it to spray the aliens off of Hulk.

The large, angry hero was wet and alien-free at the moment, turned, as if he was going to attack. But seeing who it was, Hulk turned his attention to the flying aliens, who whizzed by him with no regard to his presence.

That was about to change.

Hulk leaped off of the building and landed on one of the flyers.

It went crashing to the ground.

Hulk roared his achievement.

Red Arrow and Green Arrow fired arrow after arrow at the flying aliens. Green Arrow's accuracy was about 50%. Red Arrow's, 78%. But Hawkeye was showing them up. His arrows hit every intended target and the aliens were mad. Very mad.

The flying Chitauri that lost their flying crafts were climbing their way to the building where Hawkeye was perched. They were going to take him down.

'Hawkeye!' cried Miss Martian mentally. 'Get out of there! Those aliens are climbing up for you!' She started to lift them away from the building and dump them onto damaged cars, to help the archer.

Clint nodded his thanks and turned his attention to the remaining climbing aliens.

Red Arrow and Green Arrow turned their weapons to the Chitauri climbing on Clint's building and fired away. Since the building was closer and stationary, their accuracy was way better. 'Hawkeye, focus on the flyers! Oliver and I got this!' Roy thought to the other archer.

Superman used his heat vision to take out three worm-like ships as they tried to exit the portal. "We can't keep this up!" he called to Wonder Woman. "We're not doing much to slow them down!"

"Raeppasid senihcam gniylf!" cried Doctor Fate and Zatanna at the same time.

The emerging flying Chitauri were having their machines taken from them and they fell out of the sky, cursing them all in their native tongues.

"Fate! Zatanna!" cried Wonder Woman. "Can you two close this portal!"

"We will try," came the Lord of Order's reply.

Zatanna nodded.

Iron Man zoomed by Spiderman as the web-slinger made his way back toward the archers, taking out ground aliens as he went. Iron Man had 10 flying aliens after him. He tried to lose his taggers by narrowly dodging buildings but it looked like they learned their lessons well from last time.

War Machine was bringing up the rear. "I'm coming, Tony!" The rocket launchers popped up from the shoulder mounts and he fired them all.

The mini-rockets were many as they hit all of Iron Man's chasers. They fell to the ground below them.

"I owe you, Rhodey!" came Tony's reply.

Loki hooked Thor's arm with his staff and with a quick twist, turned his brother's arm in the opposite direction. The break of bone was heard by both. Loki then landed on the rooftop of a lesser tall building.

Gritting his teeth, Thor hit the same rooftop on that very broken arm. He didn't dare cry out-he did not want any of the others to try and come to his aid. He got up slowly, only to get smacked in the face with Loki's staff. He swung his hammer at the Trickster God, but Loki dodged it well.

Loki watched as Thor tried to master the pain that threatened to consume him. "Did you think, brother, that _I_ would not have learned from our previous fights? That I wouldn't be the better fighter!?"

"Loki…I…the Odin Son…have sentenced you…" Thor's steely eyes stared at his brother. He did not want to utter those words. He did not want to kill Loki. They were family. But what happened to Ant Man's and Wasp's son was unforgivable. Even if the young man could be saved, Loki could not continue this madness of his. His need for revenge had gone too far. "I sentence you to death, Loki. You will receive your sentence…NOW!" Thor came at Loki, using the handle of his mighty hammer to beat Loki senseless, and moved so fast that Loki could not defend himself.

Loki took the beating, waiting for his brother to wear himself down. But every blow threatened his legs from him, every bruise and cracked bone would render the tongue-gifted God incapacitated if he did not time his hit just right.

With one last swung, flipping his hammer back to its normal position, Thor knocked Loki back.

But Loki was ready. He turned his staff to the pointed end and thrust it forward at Thor, nailing him in the broken arm, the staff going through his arm like paper. A blue energy surged from it and it entered Thor's body, seizing all of the organs, muscles and tissue inside, all at the same time.

Thor never had the chance to scream in pain, the blue energy took to him without warning. He fell back, his hammer falling from limp fingers. His body hit the roof top, spasms ripping through the Thunder God. The pain was far too intense for Thor but unconsciousness would not come. He suffered as never before.

Loki got up and limped to his downed brother, smiling. "I, too, have learned a new trick. In 10 minutes, you will die. And I will take over as the new Thunder God brother! That energy is from the tesserack. And even though you took the cube, my staff still has its energy. And now, it follows my wishes. And I wish for you to suffer. Sentence me to death, will you!? You'll never carry it out."

While Loki was glaring down at his brother the Trickster God did not see Batman coming up behind him with something in his hands. Batman reached Loki who still had his back turned to the Dark Knight until it was too late.

Just as Loki turned around Batman slipped a Inhibiter collar arourd Loki's neck thus rendering him unable to use any powers that he had and also giving Batman the time to knock the Norse God out with a eletric shock.

Loki screamed in pain as he felt the Shock go through his body and felt himself start to loose the fight with staying awake.

"Don't ever mess with Kid Flash!" Batman stated as he batglared the Norse God before said god went unconius. It was no secret that dispite the way Batman treated the Young Justice team he did care for them espically Robin and Kid Flash who were his favorites.

Batman turned his head when he heard a loud blood curdling scream that sent shivers down his spine. It was a scream of pure pain and fear and it was coming from the top of Wayne Towers. The scream was coming from Wally.

Batman wasn't the only one who heard Kid Flash scream. in fact everyone had heard the young speedster's scream of pain and fought to defeat the aliens that were coming through the portal and save their friend.

_Next chapter Robin and crew try to save Kid Flash but will they manage to save the young speedster. find out in the upcoming chapters._

_**ideas are welcomed anytime.**_

_**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREAT AS WELL.**_


	18. Chapter 18

WELL MY FAITHFUL READERS. THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE. BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVE A ANOTHER STORY IN MIND. THIS TIME IT IS A FEMALE WALLY WEST/FLASH STORY FOR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE. WHAT IT IS ABOUT IS SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.

**THANKS FOR THAT ALL THE REVIEWS AND I HOPE YOU GAVE A SHOUT OUT TO MALAZIJAN DEJESUS FOR ALL HER HELP**

Chapter 18

Robin eyes widen in horror at the site of his best friend fade in and out of the plane of existence and scream his lungs out.

Artemis had tears in her eyes as she watched the boy that she started to like scream in pain. She wanted to help him so bad.

Flash and Ant-Man also wished there was something that they could do to help their nephew/son in that order. Flash loved Wally as if he was his own son. Hank had just been reunited with his son after having to give Wally up 16 years ago. He was NOT going to lose his son again and certainly not to a insane god and immortal.

The size changing Avenger worked ferociously to get the machine that held his son prisoner to stop but was having no luck what so ever.

Meanwhile Superman and Superboy seemed to be making a dent with the Chitauri forces that were coming though the portal when they both heard their friend painful scream. The scream hurt their ears so bad that they almost bleed.

The archers and Black Widow were frozen in pain for their godson/nephew/little brother that they started to fight more aggressively thus taking out more of the aliens with their weapons. All four of them knew that Wally needed them. They were going to make Loki and Savage pay for hurting Wally dearly.

All of the other heroes knew that they had to keep on fighting no matter how tired they were as a 16 year old boy was counting on them to rescue him and they would stop at nothing to do just that for Wally was the life blood of the Justice League and a glue that got the Avengers and Justice League to would together for once.

Meanwhile Wally once screamed in pain as he felt his body slowly leaving the mortal plane. Loki's mind control had worn off when he was strapped to the machine. He was trying to slow his body down but it seemed that every time he did that the portal above would get bigger. The young speedster had only gotten a quick look at the machine he was currently strapped too but knew what he had to do.

Wally started to vibrate his body faster thus making the portal in the sky smaller. The truth of the matter was that Wally really didn't want to die but being a hero meant that you had to make sacrifices and Wally was willing to make just that. If his birth parents can give him up when he was just a few weeks old to protect him then Wally could give his life to save the world. Being a hero meant making hard choices.

Robin, Flash and Artemis watched in horror as Wally continued to move at speeds he was not known for going that fast. Ant-Man did his best to try and get the machine to stop working.

"Ant-Man, do something we're losing him!" Flash yelled out in a panic filled voice. The older speedster didn't want to explain to his wife and In-Laws as to why their nephew and son was not coming home.

"I'm trying but I can't stop the machine!" Hank replied with equal panic in his voice.

Artemis who was crying finally had enough of all the pussy footing around pulled out her last arrow, knocked the arrow in her bow and fired it straight at the control panel causing it to start to short out but Wally wasn't stopping at all.

"What's going on? Why isn't he stopping?" Artemis asked Flash who looked just a shocked that the red head wasn't stopping.

"I don't know. The machine is destroyed so Kid should be stopping." Flash explained as he racked his mind trying to think of a reason as to why his nephew hadn't stopped running. It was then Flash noticed that the faster Wally went the smaller the portal in the sky was getting.

"Oh my God! He trying to close the portal with his speed." Flash as as he began explaining what Wally was doing.

"But he could die!" Robin yelled out as he watched his best friend fade even more out of existence. The Boy Wonder didn't want to lose his best friend as he had already lost his parents.

"Wally, you have to stop running! You're going to kill yourself!" Artemis yelled out crying.

Wally just looked at his family and smiled a smile that came from the heart and just went faster until the hole in the shy was so tiny that nothing could fit thought it and Dr. Fate and Zatanna could close it with their magic which the two magic users did in a matter of seconds.

Once all the Chitauri were taken care of the heroes headed to Wayne Towers to check up on their friends and teammates. Imagine their shock and horror to see Artemis with a bandage around her middle, Robin with a broken wrist, Wasp barely awake, Ant-Man trying to keep his anger in check and Flash hold a very transparent Kid Flash who was becoming more and more transparent by the second.

Flash looked up to see the the other heroes with worried looks on their faces. The speedster told everyone what had happened and why Kid Flash was fading out the mortal plane.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Red Arrow asked as he watched his brother fade in his uncle's arms.

"Kid went to fast and there is nothing that we can do to help him." Flash told the red haired archer with sadness in his voice. "The portal opened and closed based on how fast he was going. The slower he went the bigger the portal, the faster he went the smaller the portal. Kid knew what he was doing."

Wally opened his eyes and smiled again. "_Hey guys, I know that you want to help but there is nothing any of you can do to help me. I made my choice and I am proud of what I did_." Wally told his friends and family in a hollowed voice as he began to fade again.

Batman stepped up and placed a hand on Wally's shoulder before speaking. "Kid Flash, you are one of the bravest heroes that I have ever had the honor of working with."

Wally once again smiled at the man he could call an uncle. "_Thanks Bats_." Wally replied before he looked at his uncle and mentor. "_Tell mom and dad and Auntie Iris that I love them and I love you Uncle B_." Wally then turned to his birth parents which Janet had finally woke up from her punch to the head. "_I don't blame you for what you did when I was a baby as you did what you had to do and if you hadn't given me up the League and the Avengers never would have become a team to stop the Savage and a insane madman of a god from taking over the world_." Wally told Hank and Janet who had tears in their eyes at the thought of losing that only child a 2nd time.

Wally then looked at each one of his friends telling them that he was proud to have worked along side of them and become their friend before he gave one last smile and faded out of existence.

_Next chapter Is Wally really gone for good? Find out in the next chapter._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

REVIEWS ARE ALSO WELCOMED ANYTIME. THANK YOU.


	19. Chapter 19

**FINAL CHAPTER AND I MUST SAY THAT IT HAS BEEN A BLAST WRITING THIS STORY. THANKS YOU SO **_**MUCH **_**MALAZJAIN DEJESUS FOR ALL YOUR HELP.**

Chapter 19

Hank held his wife in his arms as Janet cried her eyes out at the lost of her son. The two Avengers had just gotten to know their son and now they had lost him.

Flash was holding onto Artemis who was sobbing while Robin and Batman were trying to not let their emotions get in the way but Robin was failing very badly as small tears came down his face. Batman was a stoic as ever but deep down he was sadden at the lost of Wally who never seemed to be scared of him.

Hawkeye was holding onto Black Widow who like Batman wasn't known for showing emotions but this time she was crying like everyone else was. After all most of The Avengers had just lost their Godson.

Thor who thanks to Bruce Banner saving his life by reversing the effect of the Tesaract that Loki used on him was doing his best not to cry. The Norse God of Thunder would make sure that his godson would always be remembered and would have a place of honor in Valhalla as Wally deserved the highest honor allowed to a mortal.

Iron Man and Captain America stood off to the side guarding Loki who both wanted nothing more that to kill him but they couldn't for the world didn't need anymore death at the moment.

The Young Justice team were also sobbing their eyes out. Roy who was not known for being emotional was trying to hold back his tears along with Kaldur and Superboy who wanted nothing more than to ran his fist through Loki's face. M'gann was sobbing in her uncle's arms at the lost of her friend who always made her feel welcomed.

To say that everyone was crying was the truth as they had just lost someone who would always make them laugh no matter what the reason was and someone who was always so full of life and the heart of the team to many heroes.

"Kid Flash was a great warrior and even greater friend. I will make sure that he is given the highest honor given to a mortal by The Asgard." Thor told the group of heroes a she limped towards them.

"Thank you Thor." Flash replied still holding Artemis in his arms when suddenly Artemis broke free from the older speedster grip and started to feel the area around where Wally had disappeared.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Superman asked wonder what the female archer was doing when he got his answer by a bright portal of light appearing where Wally was last seen.

"WALLY!"

_Artemis, it's so beautiful here. There's a force. A Speed Force and it's calling me home. I have to go now._" The disemboweled voice of the young speedster was heard.

"Wally, Please take my hand. I don't want to lose you." Artemis yelled as she reached into the portal and felt around until she found something that felt like a hand and grabbed onto it and started pulling. The archer didn't care that she was being sucked in to the portal as long as she was able to get Wally back.

Everyone started to grabbed each other in an effort to pull their friend and family member out of the Speed Force. After pulling for what seemed like forever Wally came out of the portal and fell into Artemis's and Flash's arms looking very tired and weak.

Artemis hugged Wally with all her might and Flash followed along with the Pyms. Once they made sure that Wally was alright some of the Justice League and Avengers stayed behind to do damage control while the rest of the heroes with Wally being in his Mentor's arms headed to the Bioship to head back to Mount Justice where Wally would get a full check over.

Other than being very exhausted and and hungry Wally was alive and breathing. Flash, Ant-Man and their wives which Iris had been Zetaed up when she heard what had happened to her nephew refused to leave the room where their son and nephew was sleeping. Not that anyone blamed them when it came to the Flash family and it seemed that the Pyms were that same as The Flash family when it came to worrying about Wally. Rudy and Mary did not have clearance to enter the Watchtower but they would receive updates on their adopted son.

"Do you think that he will be okay?" Iris asked as she held her nephew's hand and looked at her husband who was Barry Allen at the moment since his cowl was off. The former SHIELD agent was scared at what Wally had gone through during his time as a prisoner of Vandal Savage and Loki which both had been taken into custody by the Asgardians who would make sure that the two immortals would be kept in a prison designed to keep most of the evil of people which Loki and Savage fit that description to a tee.

"I don't know Honey. I don't know much about the SpeedForce myself neither does Jay." Barry told his wife with worried eyes. The scarlet clad speedster was concerned that his nephew who he love like his own. Part of him felt that it was his fault what had happened to Wally.

"Barry, what happened to Wally was and is not your fault. The moment I first met Wally I could see a lot of Hank in him. Hank was always doing what he thought was the right thing and he is very stubborn. Wally from what I have been told and have seen he is his father's son." Janet pointed out from the other side of Wally's bed.

"Sometimes I wish that he wasn't so stubborn but that is what makes him who he is and I wouldn't change that for anything." Barry told the insect themed hero.

"I am glad that he has a good mentor and uncle. I'm not saying that Rudy isn't a good father figure but you Barry are a great father figure and will make a great father one day. I am glad that you were in my son's life and taught him what it meant to be a hero." Hank told the blond speedster who smiled at him.

"Thanks everyone." Barry replied as he took a seat by the bed with his wife and nephew's birth mother.

Wally woke up hours later to the happy faces of his aunt, uncle, Mary and Rudy West who had threaten to reveal to the world who Batman was if The Dark Knight didn't let them up in the Watchtower to see the boy they loved as a son and Hank and Janet Pym.

Wally after getting hugs from his family and questions from his friends and The League about the Speedforce which Wally couldn't remembered nothing but a calm feeling and wanting to stay in the SpeedForce was Wally deemed able to leave the MedBay only if someone was with him. That someone was Artemis who had kissed him the second he had woken up and also gotten punched by the female archer for worrying her and almost dying on her.

There was another situation that needed to be taken care of and that was the tension between The Avengers and The Justice League. Even though they had joined forces to save the World and Wally they still didn't like each other.

"OH COME ON!" Came the cry from a red headed speedster who was leaning against Artemis. "You guys just proved that you all can work together to save the world and now you want to go back to being enemies so to speak."

"Wally, this is something that you don't understand." Superman pointed out.

"Maybe you are right Supes but did you forget me. My birth parents who gave me up to save my life and most of my godparents are part of the Avengers. I have ties to both the League and the Avengers and I really don't want to have to choice to which team I want to have contact with. I spent time with both teams and I found out that everyone is not that different from each other." Wally explained and then went on to explain just who on the Avengers and the Adults of the Justice League were the same.

"Look everyone, what I am saying is that we try and get along with each other and try to work together when the world needs the Avengers and Justice League. Less than 24 hours ago you just proved to the world that both teams can work together. Why does that need to stop?" Wally asked as he looked at both teams with hope in his eyes. "What if something like one of the League's villains teams up with one of the Avengers's villains?"

Both teams looked at the young speedster. He was right. Many of the Leaguers and Avengers had let their pride get in the way of seeing the big picture and it almost took losing someone what was the heart of both teams.

"You know something Wally? You have a point. We really need to start working together as we both want the same thing and that is protecting the world." Superman told the red head. The Man of Steel didn't want Wally who had given so much to the team have to choice who he could see.

"I agree. It's not fair for Wally to have to choice which team to hang out with." Captain America said looking at his godson who he almost had lost.

So that day thanks to Wally the Avengers and the Justice League became a team when the situation called for it.

Wally was able to hang out with his birth parents more while still hanging out with his adopted parents. Artemis and Wally became a couple. Batman and Stark still didn't like each other but for the sake of Wally the two billionaires agreed to be civil.

Loki and Savage were imprisoned for life in a block of ice for eternity.

The Pyms were just happy that they had their son back and that they would get to see him grow up for the rest of their lives.

**WELL EVERYONE THIS STORY IS ENDING. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND REVIEWS. NEXT STORY WILL BE A JUSTICE LEAGUE ABOUT EVERYONE FAVORITE SPEEDSTER. **

**THIS IS SASSBRAT SAYING PEACE OUT.**


End file.
